Surfing Lessons
by Diivine
Summary: The best way to forget about your own problems? DiVe into someone else's. When Veronica tells the truth about her rupture with Logan, Dick does some thinking and a friendship develops between our two favorite blondes. Or is it more?
1. Small talk over a cold coffee cup

**Surfing Lessons**

Author: Diivine

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, although I own this story.

Rating: T for the moment. It will become M for future sexual scenes in the upcoming chapters. I'll advise when it will change.

Summary: The best way to forget about your own problems? DiVe into someone else's.

Feedback: Yes, _please, please, please_. The more I have, the more I'm motivated to post… I know, I know: blackmailing is bad. ^^

Author's notes: I'm in love with the character of Dick. And really, I couldn't pass the opportunity to write something about a Veronica and Dick pairing. I found that there aren't enough of them out there.

Also, the first chapter is pretty similar to the episode 3.12. I found it the perfect setting for the begging of my little story.

**Chapter one: ****Small talk over a cold coffee cup**

Dick had found himself an ideal leering spot at a busy pedestrian intersection. He was sitting on a stone bench with a cup of coffee, watching the girls go by. He had awakened up early and had decided to hit the beach for some quality surfing moment. The waves always did him good and he was feeling that the day had begun on a bright note. That is, until Veronica Mars slide next to him on his bench.

It wasn't that he wasn't please to see her -well, a little bit of that, if he wanted to be honest with himself- but the girl had just crushed his BFF's heart to little pieces so she wasn't in his good graces at the instant; Logan was moping all over their place and it was starting to unnerve him to no ends.

He went back to the matter at hand; dealing with Veronica.

"So," she started, sitting comfortably beside him, "Bonnie Capistrano tells me you knocked her up and blew her off."

"Yeah, whatever happened with that?" Frankly, he was sure he wasn't the one who got Bonnie knock up; he knew he could easily past as the idiotic guy, but even he wasn't _that _dumb.

"You do your hair like that to cover up the three sixes on your scalp, right?" Veronica demanded at his offhand answer.

"I told her to get a paternity test. I'm not here to help her turn a profit." He was beginning to get irritate here. How come she could just sit there and throw accusations at him? God, the goody two shoes act she was playing at was getting annoying.

"I just feel like you have this wadded-up Maxim magazine where your heart is supposed to be."

He scowled down at her, almost shock at nerves she had –almost being the main word. If she wanted to play that little game, he would have no grudge to follow her lead: "Oh, I'm heartless? First Duncan, now Logan. You're running out of rich bachelors' heads to mess with. Is it some kind of weird sport for you, you know, breaking dudes' hearts? What, you put another notch on your lipstick case?"

He saw her bright eyes narrow a notch and he waited for her verbal blow with annoyance –he couldn't help it, more times than ever, her wits exasperated him. "Logan slept with Madison when you guys were in Aspen."

Ok. That one hurt. He fought to hide his emotions as best as he could and he opted to shrug her comment off as if it was no big deal. "And?" he asked, wishing to put as much distance between them at the very moment.

He saw her regretting speaking the words, certainly a momentary pang of conscience of hers. She looked apologetic. But really, he didn't want to hear more coming from her today. He'd had enough already. "Sorry, Dick," she began, "I probably shouldn't have..."

" What, me worry? Can we be done? I've got things to do," He managed while looking up and spotting someone he knew. That redhead called… Nadia. He stood, purposely leaving Veronica behind: "Redheaded things." He finished then shouting Nadia's name to get her attention. Any diversion to get away from this pain in the ass was welcome.

As he approached Nadia, she let out a comment about him being her big, dumb blonde. He smirked, taking the opportunity to throw his arm around Nadia's shoulders as they walk away. He couldn't help himself and as he glanced back at Veronica defiantly.

Dick smiled back at the girl he was walking with. Yes, he was putting on a show. All he wanted was to head back to the suite he shared with Logan at the Neptune Grand so he could get the truth out of his best pal's mouth.

"Hey," he said stopping suddenly. She stopped too, facing him, expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I gotta go. See you sometime soon, girl."

She shrugged and smiled at him: "Ok, no problem. I'm going to the Pi Sigs party tonight. I'll see you there?"

He smirked once again: "It's a date, then!" He turned around and dropped the smiling act. He needed answers right now.

The drive to the hotel was full of apprehension as he griped the steering wheel forcefully. Why did that new revelation hit in so hard? It wasn't like he was still with Madison. Moreover, it wasn't like he really cared about her nowadays. Truth be told, he was completely over her but she had been his first love, even if the girl was a complete bitch. He had cared for her a whole deal back then.

But if he had to pin points exactly why he was feeling this torment it was more because of Logan's violation of their bro' code. Logan with Madison was a total stab in the back in his book.

He arrived to the penthouse and unlocked the door, letting it shut forcefully as he strolled to Logan's room. When he caught sighting of his friend, some of his anger dissipated. Only, there was a whole bunch of it in store left.

Logan was in a bad shape, still dressed in his yesterday clothing. There were empty pizza boxes and messes all over the place. When Dick was sure he had his attention, he challenged him aggressively: "Did you hook up with Madison?"

Logan's answer was a nod then he confirmed it aloud: "I did."

Dick wasn't happy; if the guy hadn't been his best bud, he may have tried to punch him into oblivion.

Logan continued, somewhat dazed: "It just happened, you know. I didn't think you had any feelings left over her."

"It's still uncool. You don't do that to a buddy." At least, he wouldn't have done it. Now he wasn't so sure. Maybe he had overrated loyalty in friendship, he wasn't sure were to stand now that Logan was pouring the truth out. He felt sick. He didn't want to deal with him right now. He turned to walk out of the room all the while feeling Logan's eyes following him. He stopped and turned back toward the guy. "And by the way, you laying in here in the dark is pathetic."

Dick headed out of the room to go in his own. He opened the drawers and grabbed some clothes, throwing them into a sport bag. It was better for him to go cool down at the frat house for a couple of days; he had his room waiting at the Pi Sigs.

**To be continued...**


	2. Tell me more, drunk guy

**Surfing Lessons**

See chapter one for rating & disclaimer.

Summary: The best way to forget about your own problems? DiVe into someone else's.

A.N: Ok, now a little bit of Veronica's POV. Our favourite girl is full of remorse about her harsh revelation to Dick…

A.N2: Thanks to the ever motivating reviewers. You both guys made my day ^^

**Chapter two****: Tell me more, drunk guy.**

Alright. Now, she felt awful. Breaking the news like she'd done to Dick had only been a mean of defence against his verbal assault toward her. However, even if the guy was a major jerk most of the time, a total womanizer and a striking opposite image of what she value the most in someone, he still was somewhat of a friend.

'_An old acquaintance, really',_ Veronica tried to convince herself as the guilt hit full force at his retreating back. '_And a completely devoid of moral acquaintance, at_ _that_', she added, forcing the bad feeling away. He shot her a warning look over his shoulder; a look that said "don't mess with me, Mars."

She was getting lots of those lately.

She sighed and saw him turned back his attention to the redhead trapped beneath his arm –not that the girl seemed to mind being this close to him. Gross.

She glanced around and her eyes felt upon his forgotten coffee cup on the bench beside her. She took the Styrofoam cup and looked down at the remaining of the dark –_like her mood_- liquid with distaste.

Although the disgust wasn't for the cooling beverage nor what it for its previous owner; it was for her own pitiful existence. She was feeling bad about her life in general theses days. She had broken things up for good with Logan over his betrayal with Madison. She was trying to put the harsh reality behind, concentrating on her studies and side jobs but really, she felt like sulking alone in a corner for the next month or so.

Why couldn't life give her a moment of rest from time to time? She knew she was a magnet for trouble in general; her line of work made sure of that; but life also had its own way to slap her in the face when she less needed it.

Her best friend's death at age sixteen, her mother's downfall and departure from her life, her boyfriend breaking up with her for no apparent reason, than the discovery of likely blood ties with said ex-boyfriend, having slept with said possible brother and ex-boyfriend under the influence of drugs, finding out who'd really raped her, than going after an all brand new rapist and ending a breath away from being his next unwilling and unconscious victim, finding out about her lover cheating on her with her nemesis, were prime examples of just how much life didn't seem to like her that much.

But that was not the point at the moment; she had been a bitch to someone that shouldn't have been at the receiving end of her fury.

After some more time in which she berated herself over her not-so-smart mouthing to Dick, she stood up and put the cup in the nearest garbage can, her decision taken.

She would find Dick and present him her excuses.

But first, she'll wait some hours for him to cool down. She started to walk in the general direction of Bonnie Capistrano's dorm, thinking about a way of finding more about the girl mysterious abortion.

***

Veronica braced her emotions as she entered the Pi Sigs weekly party. She'd thought that it would be the best spot to find Dick; him being angry with Logan and needing a place to crash. What better place than his welcoming frat house?

She decided that scrutinizing the place in attempt to find the tall surfer blond wasn't her best bet at finding him; the place was crowded and her petit stature made it kind of hard to find him on sight.

She grabbed a guy's shirt she vaguely recognized as a member of the Pi Sigs. The guy turned wobbly toward her, before flashing her a thousand watts smile.

"Veeeeronica," he articulated drunkenly, slipping his heavy arm over her shoulders. "What can I do for you, girl?"

Ok, so he seemed to remember her. It wasn't really surprising; she did help his fraternity to be clear out in the Hearst rapist affair some months earlier. This could make her whole search party much easier. "Hey, have you seen Dick around tonight?"

Drunk guy scrunched his nose in reflection for a few seconds than nodded with enthusiasm: "Yeah, definitely! I saw him somewhere in the living room."

"Thanks," she was already heading in the direction of the living room.

"Anytime, beautiful," she heard drunk guy reply and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. _Men._

The first thing she noticed when her eyes caught his figure was that he was hiding from her, avoiding her like a five years old boy. Really, that shouldn't impress her that much; Dick had been acting in a childlike behaviour since he'd been born.

He was the kind of person that took the coward way; nearly drinking himself to ethylic coma to forget that his brother was a suicidal assassin, or hitting on every female in sight to carry on with his lonesome life.

She shook her head at his antics; telling him how sorry she was may be harder that she'd first thought it would.

**To be continued...**

A.N3: Pleaaaase… Make this story worth it and give some of your impressions… It would really help my muse ^^


	3. The art of shoe lacing

**Surfing Lessons**

Rating: One or two bad words… Cover your eyes ^^

Chapter summary: Dick's POV. Follow directly the end of chapter two. Dick tries unsuccessfully to push Veronica away with her false words and apologies but come to a sudden realisation of his own.

A.N: Ok, someone asked me to make chapters longer. Wish granted!

**Chapter three****: The art of shoe lacing**

It was close to midnight and Dick was at the Pi Sigs' attending their usual Friday night big fiesta. Usually, he would get a blast of being there, happily drinking the night away while meeting new interesting lady friends.

Sadly enough, he had to resign himself that it would be impossible for him to get anything akin to fun as he survived all the way through this night. In the last few hours, he had drunk way much more than he would normally have –and that meant a whole lot of cheap beers and hard liquor- but he couldn't figure out exactly why he couldn't even feel the smallest buzz out of his drinking stupor.

Life had such a way of turning you down when you needed your candy the most.

The even-more-crappier revelation out of his non-drunkenness state was that he couldn't help but consider the situation he found himself in. Sure, it wasn't that big of a deal, it wasn't the first time he'd been disappoint by Madison Sinclair. It wasn't even the first time he'd felt let down by Logan. Really, he shouldn't feel like that bad, or that shocked. It wasn't like life was really kind with him over the last year…

Loud music was blaring from the speakers as he sat on the living room couch, pondering over those dark and unwelcome thoughts. Feeling depressed sucked big time. It felt as if he was mimicking Logan whose favourite past time during the entire week had been about sulking in a corner in a badly lit room. He decided it was the time to shake out of this moping state.

Dick stood up and put on a bright smile for the effect. He scanned the room. It was an easy task for him, being somewhat taller than average people. The place was dark with people having a nice time.

When he spotted her, he walked over to a good-looking brunette who had all her attributes in the right places –if you know what he meant. "Hey," he said before turning on the charm. He had her eating in his palm within minutes. Maybe she would be tonight's ideal solution to his miserable state of mind tonight.

He smirked slightly to himself; life could be easy too.

"Do you want another drink," he asked his voice loud against the even louder music.

She nodded, looking somewhat content at his proposal. Getting her in his bed would be a piece of cake.

Dick turned from her with in mind the mission of finding new drinks for him and his new friend but he stopped all movement, looking like a deer watching its impending doom rushing down a highway at seventy-five miles per hour. His eyes met her little form standing toward the doorway and all his previous thoughts about forgetting his forlorn train of thoughts were destroyed by her presence. Veronica Mars was there. _Damn_.

She was there and was looking around, certainly in search of something or someone -he could care less about what or who it was, really. But as he tried to convince himself of this very same lack of care, he saw her talking with a very drunken Jenkins whom pointed in his general direction and couldn't help but hit the ground on all four as Veronica's piercing gaze scanned his corner of the room.

The girl he had been talking to seconds before –Tracey, Marty, really, he could care _even_ less if one ask him- gave him a weird look from her standing position. He smiled sheepishly at her and motioned to his shoelace.

He griped his shoe laces, acting like he was lacing them. Heartbeats later, he examined frantically different types of shoes; sharp high heels, cute sandals, bad-asses high kneels boots and even one interesting pair of brown leather moccasins.

How much time could one fake tying his shoelaces anyway? Maybe it would have been a better idea to fake loosing his lens contact. Really, he was such a girl tonight, he scolded himself reproachfully.

He scrutinized again what could only be referred as the dwarf vision of the world and his gaze landed upon a nice pair of legs. He looked up, smirking to the nice-legged lady and leering all the way up to her body; slightly curvy, yet nicely shaped mini-skirt covered thighs, slender waist, and modest -but delicious looking from upside- breasts. His look went upper and met blonde tresses; yummy.

What was less thrilling though was that the nice package belonged to the very girl he was trying to avoid. He sighed and stood back up, facing her with a strained smile. "What's up, Ronnie?"

If Veronica had make all that way to the Pi Sigs that was for option a) do some other amazing quest to prevent the rapist to strike again or option b) apology to him. Dick hadn't heard about any other rape since Mercer and his acolyte had been put behind the bars. That meant that little Veronica Mars here was attending the party because of a pang of conscience.

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side, her brows going heavenward. "I gotta say, Dick. That's a really nice floor. Is it hardwood?" She tapped her foot against the floor in an attempt to humour him.

He didn't bit to the bait and stood up in a huff. '_God what a drama queen I am today' _he thought a second. Now facing her, he shrugged and motioned to his shoe. "I was tying my shoelace."

She nodded, her blonde locks bobbing over her shoulders with the movement, with a serious doubtful expression gracing her features. "Hu-uh. Yeah."

"Dude, I'm outta here. I'm not a fan of hot and bothered."

Dick did a few backward footsteps, smirking at her, happy to have the last word in their little play, for once. He was about to turn but Veronica grabbed his forearm, stopping his departure.

"For a P.I. extraordinaire you sure can't you get a hint," he deadpanned. He sighed with frustration and faced her once again, waiting for what came next.

He didn't know why he was this infuriated with her. She hadn't done anything wrong to him. For all he knew, she should be the one angry at him. She had many reasons to be, even; him being a friend that turned his back on her when Lily died, him being the one to offer her to his sick brother at Shelly's party and him being an ass to her for years. She all but continued speaking to him after that and here he was, brushing her away for simply telling the truth.

Yeah, he had been an asshole to her. Maybe it was time for him to put their rowdy relationship behind and actually started acting better toward her. He wouldn't go as far as hope that they'd get back to the past when they were pretty good friends, a time when their lives were much simpler.

Dick glanced down at her face and saw hesitation there. Veronica was staring to a point behind his shoulders, clearly struggling with what to say. When she gathered enough courage, she looked straight into his eyes: "Look, I'm sorry about this morning..."

He rolled his eyes at her, somewhat coming to terms with his new resolution; he would put the past with the past.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm over Madison and Logan already did his little sappy speech. And honestly, there's nothing _you_ should apologize for." Then he felt the need to add: "So, do you want a beer or something?"

Dick had proposed a drink, but in fact, he had been offering something completely different, something both of them were unfamiliar with. Something he couldn't describe. She could refuse his peace offering or accept it. It was now hers to take.

She smiled up at him; a little smile, but a smile nonetheless. She must have anticipated another brush off from him or another typical Dick rudeness. They were on new grounds now and he pinpointed the exact moment she realised that too.

He knew Veronica wasn't the type of girl to drink, but he was pleased when she nodded and accepted his proposal. "Yes, a beer would be nice, thanks."

"Alright, a beer for the lady, then." He made a first attempt at a smile to her; not his usual trademark grin, a real smile this time; one of those he had in store back in the days. He twisted them around and the both of them make their way toward the kitchen.

**To be continued...**


	4. Sticky foot and rumbling stomach

**Surfing Lessons**

Refer to first chapter for disclaimer and such.

A.N: Thank you all for the reviews! Don't be afraid and hit the button again!! (or try it, for a change ^^)

Ok, guys. I'm not forgetting you. I swear. I go to bed each night thinking at what will happen next. Then I fall asleep and don't remember my ideas in the morning. Grrr.

**- - **

**Chapter ****four: Sticky foot and rumbling stomach**

'I'm going to kill Dick,' was her first thoughts as intense pain threatened to split her head in two.

Hung over was the word for her predicament and it quickly came back to her attention why she was avoiding alcohol those last years; that and the fact that drinking always bombarded her mind with different types of painful memories. It was one of many reasons why her mother had left both her father and her; it was also what had cost her the lost of her virginity – that and a little pinch of Liquid X mix in the cocktail.

'The past was the past; live in the now, Veronica,' she thought groggily as she tried to gather her bearings.

Veronica stirred slowly from her deep slumber; her head feeling like it had been spinning in the drying machine an hour too long. She cracked and eye open, saw a window with the stores pulled tightly shut. She could see dust particles flying around where dark met sunlight, and was immensely glad that her sore pupils didn't meet up with any direct light.

She wasn't in her room, that she'd already guessed so far. She glanced to her side drowsily and saw a foot barely four inches away.

Splitting head ache, check. Unknown room, check. Unidentified bunking companion, check. Panties on, T-shirt on, jeans on, check. 'Well, it could have been worst,' she said to herself, sarcasm tainting her words. 'Now, now, Veronica, to whom is that foot?'

She studied the foot some moment, too lazy to get up and looked to said foot owner's face. To speak the truth, she was afraid of moving and waking up the aforementioned foot boy – 'coz yeah, the foot was definitely male.

She frowned. She didn't know that foot, right?

It wasn't Logan's for sure. She knew Logan's body well enough to testimony on that. A wave of sadness went over her as she thought of him and their break up. However, as soon as the pang of pain had hit her, it was gone and her curiosity came back full force.

Cautiously, she slowly rose up on her forearms, letting her eyes trailed all the way over a muscular body barely hidden under a light blue sheet. She let her eyes wandered higher and finally associate the foot with a certain blond surfer friend of hers. Dick.

'Really, Veronica. You should have known. You spent the night partying with him.' Her P.I. instincts were totally off that morning. 'Must be the drinking.'

Surprisingly enough, she sighed, relieved that she hadn't left with some stranger and even more glad that they –Dick and her- were indeed still dressed; that meant that they hadn't do the dirty last night in their drinking stupor. Her life was enough of a mess as if was, thank you very much.

She was watching him sleep deeply when an idea occurred to her. With an evil glint in the eyes, she nudged his cheek lightly with one – less than perfectly pedicured thanks to her crazy schedule- toe. She smirked when a small frown marred his features. He snuggled deeper into his pillow. Who would have though that big ol' Dick looked like a little boy while sleeping?

Veronica decided to put that precious information somewhere in her mind, vowing to use it as future blackmailing material if necessary.

As sweet as it was to spy on Dick sleeping, she had to get up to call her father before he sent a search party for her.

Veronica began to manoeuvre her way out of the bed without waking her friend from his well-deserved slumber. When she finally reached the floor, she searched the room for her purse; she found it near the end of the bed, were she sat down to grab it. She dig into the bag, pulled out her cell and looked at the screen.

Five missed calls, two voice mails; _great_.

She comfortably let her head rest against the mattress and put the phone to her ear, listening to the greeting message of her voicemail then to the not-so-happy voice of her dad.

'_Veronica, it's your beloved father_.' She rolled her eyes. '_It's getting late and you're not home. I want you to call me. Now_.' He seemed frustrated. That was bad. She bit her lower lip, considering her options. To lie or not to lie? Her juggling thoughts were however stopped short by Logan's voice.

'_Ah! Veronica's voice mail__!_'

She held her breath and listened anxiously. Should she simply delete the message and avoid the well-known feeling of sadness she was experiencing each time Logan was concerned or should she let him tortured her a little more? Surprisingly enough, she had slept the entire night without being assault by visions of Madison and Logan going at it. Maybe alcohol really was a cure for some problems… That or Sandman had knocked her out pretty hard. Anyway, back to the matter…

'_So, where are you, Veronica? __Out digging through someone's trash, maybe? Interrogating one of your friends? __Beating out a confession?' _

Again, she bit her lip deeper and when it started to hurt, she replaced her lip by her nail.

'_You know, if you dig deep enough, you're gonna find that everyone's a sinner. Judge not, Veronica, et cetera, et cetera. All right, stay on message, Logan.' _

She sniffed slightly and tried to steady her trembling lip. Why couldn't he let her in peace? Damn him.

'_Okay, honestly...it's encouraging that someone still has such high expectations of me. Veronica, I would give anything if I could take back that night in Aspen. __I'm sorry it causes you so much pain. I'm sorry it happened. And I really lo –-'_

"Hey? You're okay?" Dick asked with concern from his vantage point on the bed.

Veronica quickly closed the lid of her cell phone and wiped at some lone tear. She hadn't realized he was awake. "Yes," she voiced out aloud. "I'm peachy," she added for effect.

He cocked an eyebrow and stared with doubt. Even Dick wasn't that gullible. "Yeah, right."

She sighed: "It's nothing. Just Logan talking crap."

"Oh," she studied him as he suddenly found the floor beside her interesting. Then, his head pop back up and his gaze searched hers. "Hey. Wanna hang out with me today? We could go grab something to eat first."

Veronica had to consider the idea of Dick and her hanging out and really, even her creative mind couldn't come up with any kind of revelations over what was to come out of that. Dick was- Well- Dick was Dick. Unpredictable, but fun to be with when he tried to act like a normal human being. She decided why not and nodded at him.

"Ok. I just need to call my dad before he activates whatever tracking device he has on me."

Dick looked at her, perplexed. She knew he was questioning her words; debating mentally if she was kidding or if her dad was really that crazy. Finally, he shrugged. "Anyway, I need to shower. I think you drooled on my foot or something. It's all sticky."

"Ah – ah! I do not drool."

"That's what you say now but you were drooling over this fine body last night, darling."

"Funny. Real funny. Get over yourself and go shower. I'm hungry."

He stood up and walked out of the door, grabbing a towel on his way out.

"Oh and don't 'darling' me!" She said to his departing figure.

He winked at her as he closed the door. She shook her head, amused and took back her cell phone. After deleting the voicemails, she gathered her courage to call her father.

**To be continued...**


	5. Omelette, pancakes and burning toasts

**Surfing Lessons**

Refer to first chapter for disclaimer and such.

A.N: O my God, guys! I've just written a DiVe sex scene for a future chapter of this story and I'm so impatient for you all to read it and give me some feedbacks. I've got to say, I'm bad at writing romance and I think I'm even worst at writing sex scenes. BUT I'm really proud of me this time because I've got the feeling that I got that one exactly like I wanted it to be!!! Stay put for it.

Until then, back to the plot.

**- - **

**Chapter five: Omelette, pancakes and burning toasts**

Dick went back into his bedroom, still dripping wet and clad in a towel. He'd never been the kind of people to be self-conscious about his body. He knew he wasn't hard to the eyes and had long since mastered the use of his charms to its finest advantages. That was mainly why he smirked when Veronica stared at him a moment too long when he entered the room, and then plunged her head back down to hide a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She reported her attention to the laptop she had on her knees.

Sure, she'd already seen him with fewer clothes on when they were hanging out by the Kanes, the Echolls or his parents' pool when they were younger. But she'd been with Duncan at the time, and he wasn't as fully developed up as he was right now. Nor had she been, for that matter.

He went over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of clean boxers and a pair of board shorts. He dropped the towel and put them on regardless of her presence in the room. He noticed her struggling to avoid looking his way and he couldn't help but grin in amusement. What had become of witty, pesky and frustrating Veronica Mars, he thought?

Once done with the task, he plopped down next to her, trying to look at the computer screen and at what she was up to.

"What are you doing?" He asked, interested.

She quickly closed the lid and put the computer in her bag. Then, she faced him. "Just some work on a case."

"Bonnie's case?" he demanded, and she looked mildly surprised that he'd guess right.

"Yes."

"Need any help?"

Veronica stared at him a second. She seemed to be considering his words and his seriousness. After some time of eying him suspiciously, she spoke: "Why would you help Bonnie? She may be the mother of your unborn child."

"What?" He huffed. "FYI, I requested a paternity test 'coz many chicks are gold diggers." I'm not the devil's spawn you think I am!"

Veronica shook her head slightly: "Well, she's not pregnant anymore. Someone gave Bonnie a pill that causes a miscarriage." She fixed him with steady, piercing eyes; trying to accuse him with her glare.

He scoffed. "Hey! Don't go putting this shit on me! I may have requested a paternity test but that doesn't mean I'm a selfish bastard," he voiced aloud, trying to defend his actions. "Come on, Ronnie."

Veronica tilted her head to the side studying him. Finally she gave up. "Ok. I believe you."

"Sweet!" He stood up, startling her. "You want to take a shower before grabbing a bite?"

Mutely, she nodded. He handed her a clean towel and left the room, giving her some privacy time.

- -

Once she was done taking her shower and making herself looked presentable again in her last night clothes, Veronica went downstairs. It wasn't hard to found Dick; she only had to follow the sound of music and the smell of bacon.

She stepped into the kitchen, heading straight to the kitchen island stools; she flopped down on one of them, her steady gaze fixed on Dick. He still hadn't put his shirt on and was clad only in board shorts. 'Nice six packs,' she thought as her eyes ran over his lean, yet surprisingly nicely shaped, form. He was humming along to the radio and was moving his head slightly in rhythm.

He went back his cooking with a smile. Yes, Dick Casablancas was a morning person, she noted. And she wasn't. And strangely, he seemed to know as much as he stopped his stirring of what looked like dough pancake to hand her a cup of coffee.

She gladly took a sip of it.

"Thanks."

She stayed silent for some moments, eying his movements warily before speaking her thoughts.

"When you said we were going to grab a bite, I'd never thought you would be the one cooking it." Dick glanced up at her from his frying pan and smiled widely "…now I'm not so sure about this plan anymore." she pursued her sentence, and he frowned.

"Seal those lips, hot chick, and know that I'm a great cook when it comes to pancakes, omelets and toasts."

She sniffed, deciding to let the 'hot chick' comment drop. "Burn toasts, you mean."

"Crap."

She watched funnily as he went to retrieve the burned bread. When, he had his back turned, she bent over the counter and dipped a finger into the batter. Then, she put it in her mouth, tasting the sugary savour of it.

"So, it's not that bad, uh?" She guiltily looked up at Dick and was rewarded with a knowing smirk.

"Let's say it's edible," she grinned back.

Dick shrugged her comment away and huffed out of his face a hunk of hair before replying to her: "You want breakfast, Ronnie? I make the best. Say it."

Veronica rolled her eyes and let out a sharp intake of breath: "A'right. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Now, now, was it too hard to say? Is there an imminent heart attack? Will you need CPR? I'm good at it."

"Great! I have my own _David_Hasselhoff. Now, give me some bacon already!" She said, as she –again- leaped over the island counter top to grab a piece of meat.

"Careful, it's hot."

She luckily sidestepped Dick's swatting spatula and grabbed a hot –really hot- piece of bacon between her fingers. "Ouch!" She cried, and a heartbeat later she was blowing on her burning fingers.

Dick chuckled at her antics. "I told you so."

At that moment, Chip, the president of PiSigs, strolled happily into the kitchen and plopped down next to Veronica. "Smell breakfast, see breakfast, want breakfast!" he stated cheerfully as he uncap a beer bottle.

"Neanderthal much, Chip. Good morning to you, too," deadpanned Veronica.

Chip smirked smugly at her as he plunged toward the burning bacon. That time, Dick did nothing to stop the robbery.

"Aie! Aie! Hot!"

Veronica and Dick exchanged conniving smiles and Dick shrugged: "Nobody listens to me, anyway."

- -

**To be continued...**


	6. Immature Dick vs uncool Mars

**Surfing Lessons**

Refer to first chapter for disclaimer and such. (Some language)

A.N: Thanks for all the comments guys! They're such great motivators!

**- - **

**Chapter six: Immature Dick vs uncool gal**

Dick had always like waking up early to hit the waves. It had been a ritual since age twelve. First, it had been a way for him to look at older surfers techniques. Then, when he got to ride his first board, he'd do it to practice on his own in tranquillity.

No matter at which time he'd went to sleep, no matter how much he'd partied the night before or how much he'd had to drink, Dick went to the beach in the early morning hours.

It was something to walk on the beach when the sand hadn't been heated by the sun yet; feeling it curling around his toes. It also was quite a sight to see the sunrise in the horizon, with each bright ray hitting the ocean before him. Each day was a unique moment. And really, he lived for those seconds.

He was also living for the hour after; when he'd get in the water and paddled in quest of a good wave.

It was his time of the day.

He wasn't just Dick Casablancas, son of a criminal millionaire dad running away from the country, nor was he the brother of the mad teen that committed suicide after killing some fellow students. He wasn't either the stupid blond surfer dude that lived for party, women and college scandals. He wasn't a role. When he was in the sea, Dick was an entirely other human being; these mornings transformed him. There and then, he was only a guy on a board, surrounded by fishes, salt water and wind. Easy. Simple.

Some days, the sea was calm and tame and he just enjoyed sitting in the middle of it on his board. Some other times, there were waves and that was just better altogether.

What didn't change however was his need to share what an exhilarating experience he'd have on theses mornings. So, after he'd ride a few waves; he would head back to the shore to meet with the rising souls of Neptune.

He plopped down casually on the floor next to a bed and exclaimed happily: "There were some great waves out there this morning."

He looked purposely as Veronica cracked an eye open and blinked at the sudden brightness. She narrow her gaze in confusion when she realised he was the one waking her up. He couldn't help the amused smile that formed on his lips as she unconsciously put the sheets tighter against her upper body.

"Dick? What are you doing here?" She hadn't heard him enter in her room and the displeasure in her voice was unmistakable. She looked at him; her gaze a mix between annoyance and curiosity.

"Well I came to help you with the case."

He would be lying by saying she didn't look cute, all confused and hair tousled from sleep. She fixed her eyes on his hair, still wet from the surfing. Then she furrowed her brows some more.

"What case?"

"Bonnie's case, duh. You said I could help," he replied simply.

"Ugh. That was a week ago, Dick. I resolved the damn case. What time is it anyway and how have you entered in my apartment"

"It's a quarter to eight and I knocked. See; I brought breakfast."

He watched as she eyed the bag with a creased forehead: "What is it?"

"Croissants and OJ."

"Ugh. Orange juice? I need coffee," she said with a touch of disgust.

He whistled playfully and stood up.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I'm still in bed," she deadpanned. She sat up on the side of the bed and combed a hand into her untidy locks. When her hands met knots, she sighed with aggravation and pouted slightly. Then she gazed at him again. "Why are you wet?"

"I just came back from the beach," he shrugged good-naturally, eying her bedroom. He wondered why he always thought she had a thing for unicorns; there were no such thing as unicorn posters or bibelots in her room. He shook his thoughts away; maybe he'd confused her with another chick. "The waves were awesome. You should have seen that."

"You were surfing?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We were at a party last night and you were far beyond drunk. And we quit like four hours ago."

He knew she was wondering why he was as fresh as new and not hangover. He pondered over the subject for a few seconds and decided to play with her. "Four hours? Really?"

Veronica grunted and dropped back on her mattress. "Life is unfair."

**- - **

They decided to go eat their breakfast at Dog Beach; they brought Backup along. Veronica had first be surprise that Backup was getting along with Dick; the tall beach blonde surfer wasn't normally Backup's type of people. But somehow, she remembered that the dog did like the Casablancas brothers when they were younger; it wasn't like Dick was a total stranger.

She watched as Dick threw the ball for Backup. Then, when the dog ran happily away, he bent down and took off his shoes stating that he'd always loved walking barefoot across the beach. He added that it didn't matter the time of day, the reason he was there, or the people he was with; he just loved the feeling of sand wedging in between his toes.

It was weird but Dick wasn't as one dimensional as he'd appear to be one week ago.

After they'd walked some more and tossed the ball in the air a couple more times, they sat cross-legged on the sand and started eating their croissants, OJ and the coffee Veronica bought on their way there.

Dick spoke up, still chewing on his croissant: "So, now that Bonnie's case is solved, what are we gonna do on this fine Saturday? Hit the waves? Play video games all day long?"

"God, you really need to make up with Logan."

He chuckled. "I did."

"When?" she asked, suddenly very interest in Dick's yapping. She looked at him expectedly, waiting for his answer.

"I needed a change of clothes yesterday so I went to the Grand. Plus the guy who teaches economics class threatened to fail him if he misses anymore classes so I needed to tell him."

She opened her mouth, wanting to query about Logan but suddenly thought better of it and shut up. She waited for Dick to pursue the subject without her sounding desperate. After some time, when she was sure he wouldn't be saying more about it, she impatiently pushed the issue: "And how was he doing?"

He shrugged, as if I hadn't paid that much attention to details.

"He was a wreck. He grew a beard too. I think I'll move back with him. I just need to figure out what to say about this hot blonde chick I befriend with."

Veronica, astonished, bumped her shoulder against his with amusement. "Look at you, acting like a grown-up person."

"Just because I try not to be complicated with life in general, doesn't mean I'm not grown-up."

"Please. You're the epitome of immature," she stated, popping a grape into her mouth under the hopeful look of Backup; no such luck, buddy.

Dick decided to play the dumb card: "Epitome?" He shook his head helplessly. "Nah, I don't know that word. But I'm sure it was some kind of compliment." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Seriously, I'm seeing him tonight. I found a distraction; something about a redhead and her hot twin sister. He agreed without much enthusiasm I may add."

"I take back my comment about you being grown-up. I was clearly being delusional."

"Hey! Don't scowl at the man, frown at the gender."

"You're right. Men; they're all _Dicks_."

"That's more like it - - Hey wait a minute! I think I heard an insult somewhere."

Veronica could only laugh: "Think hard, you'll catch on it, I'm sure."

"Ronnie, girl; I may be the epitome of immature but you are like the personification of uncool."

"Hey! You lied to me! You do know what epitome means!"

"My mom forced me to study my vocabulary every day."

"Yeah, as if uncool was a word."

"It is, I swear."

**To be continued...**

**AN:** Ooooookay… I just saw a picture of **Brandon Hillock**, the actor playing Deputy Sacks, and I have to say… Boy!!! That man is _HOT_ without a moustache! Pale green eyes and daaaark hair… He's like… one of the best looking men of the cast; I SWEAR, go see for yourself and share your appreciation of him!

(God. I sound like a perv, now. -_- )

* cough *

Take care folks!


	7. Poker face and freaky toes

**Surfing Lessons**

Refer to first chapter for disclaimer and such.

(Some language, just for safety)

A.N: I had a little blockage with last chapter but it's all gone now. Enjoy!

Oh! And I still loved your reviews! Thank you! (And I'm sfo happy I'm not the only one finding that the guy playing Sacks is hot. LOL! (Boy, did I really just write _**L-O-L**_?)

Have fun reading!

**- - **

**Chapter seven: Poker faces and freaky toes**

Some may have wondered why she was good at poker. The response was poker nights at Cliff's. It had first started when she was six and her mother was visiting her aunt in another town. It was a Sunday night and normally, her father would leave for some quality time with old friends on Sunday nights. That night however, she'd beg him to come with him and not to cancel his weekly meeting.

He'd agree and brought her along with him.

Sure, that first time, she'd watched the cards as if they were aliens to her. It wasn't common for her to see her father's friends acting all casual and not in some kind of uniform or suit. She'd watched them, not understanding the rules and finally fell asleep on Cliff's couch.

The second time she'd tag along, she was nine. She hadn't gone to sleep as fast as the first time and she actually tried to learn the different tricks and bluffs of the game.

Ten years later, she was still sitting around the same round table, studying her father, Cliff, Paul and Wesley. However, she was holding her own cards this time, having since long grasp the concept of poker.

They were all concentrated, faces stoic and assessing stares as they played the end of a round in silence.

That is, until Cliff's cellular rang. The attorney sighed heavily and brought the phone to his ear, answering the call: "Clifford McCormack, speaking.

"Who wants more beer?" Paul demanded.

Paul was a tall man with salt and pepper hair. He had once been in the top ten charts of local jazz musicians. Now he was a reform journalist and had gained a little fat to the belly.

"Yes, please," said Wesley.

Then, there was Wesley. Wes was a carpenter and he was really good at it too. He too was tall but contrary to Paul, he was in top shape; well as top in shape a forty three years old man could be, which was surprisingly –in Wesley's case- pretty shaped.

Cliff rose his nearly empty bottle in the air in a mute request too.

Clifford was a lawyer; the kind of lawyer that help the low lives. He'd helped her father plenty of time at the office by bringing some clientele to her father. He'd also helped Veronica plenty of times when she happened to need a favour or when she found herself behind jail bars.

Paul finally looked at Keith who shook his head.

"I do want beer too," Veronica said to annoy her father; he shot her a dirty look. She grinned innocently and Paul chuckled as he stood up and went to the kitchen to retrieve a few more beers in the fridge and a soda for her.

What Cliff said next to his interlocutor immediately caught her attention.

"Logan Echolls! What a surprise!" Cliff exclaimed with a beaming smile at her. Paul, Wesley and even her father had the nerve to chuckle at his antics. She threw them all a glare before reporting her glance to Clifford, eavesdropping on his side of the conversation.

"What? No murdering case related?"

Veronica threw another fierce look his way at the bad pun.

"A simple annulment. Tonight? The guy's in a hurry, eh?"

'_A divorce_?' She thought. Who in Logan relations need a divorce? She couldn't come up with any fitting name.

"Vegas, ah-ah! Must have been one hell of a party! Can he pay?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. What a stupid question. Logan's entourage wasn't what one could claim to be poor.

"Well I'm meeting the judge tomorrow first thing in the morning so your friend can come here; I'm sure I have the paperwork somewhere." Pause. "Address is 213 Reagan Drive." Some more pause. "Alright. Veronica says hi."

Veronica's eyes grew twice their size as Wesley cracked up in a fit of laughter. Paul followed him shortly. Keith looked at his daughter with something akin to sympathy in the eye, but also with a little dimple in the corner of his mouth a good imitation of a half smile.

"I'll tell her. Good evening to you too."

Cliff resumed his call and put the phone back on the table, purposely ignoring Veronica's baleful look. "I can't believe you said that."

Clifford shrugged. "He says hi back."

Keith Mars cleared his throat. "That wasn't nice of you, Cliff."

She cannot believe it. First there was that goddamned song he had dedicated for her at the local radio channel. Then, there was her impromptu meeting with Logan in the elevator that went several steps beyond awful and now this. Her love live –or lack of thereof- had officially blown out of proportion. Not only was it common knowledge in the entire population of Neptune that Logan _missed_ Veronica and that he _loved_ her still, she was now being laugh at by her father's friends. Veronica grabbed her cards again and look steadily in the middle of the table. "Oh come on Veronica. It was funny."

"Now that you've all had your fun, can we return to the game?"

Clifford stood up and shook his head. "I need to find some annulment paperwork before. It won't take long," he said and left the room.

After sitting in silence with the other three men, Veronica huffed: "I can't believe he said that."

Wesley cracked up once again.

"It was funny," supplied Paul lamely, trying to conceal his laugh.

"Dad! Tell your friends I don't like them anymore!"

She folded her hands and tapped her foot on the floor. After some seconds in whom Wesley nearly choked on his beer, a small smile graced her lips.

"I see a smile."

She rolled her eyes.

- -

Dick had driven all the way back from Vegas with the constant annoyance of being in the presence of his –well, for a lack of default nicknames- wife. Melinda shot him a withering look as he glanced her way. He returned his attention to the road, griping the wheel tighter.

"Look. It's gonna be ok. My friend knows this lawyer..."

Melinda's stare was shooting daggers at the windshield. She was seconds away from going ballistic on him, he was sure of it.

He checked for the given address when he turned on the right street. "This is the right place," he pointed at the small cottage. Seconds after, he had the car parked and the both of them were walking to the front door. He knocked.

Dick fidgeted on the doormat and Melinda folded her arms over her chest in impatience.

"I thought he was waiting for us," she stated, in annoyance.

"That's what he told Logan."

Then they heard footsteps and someone unlocked the door. It opened on a very surprised Veronica Mars.

"Ronnie?" He said with a touch of astonishment in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored his question and decided to ask one of her own: "Dick? Let me guess; you're the one that got married?"

"Well…" He smiled sheepishly "… yeah."

Veronica huffed and scowled up at him, her arms folded, as if she was reprimanding a little child. "I can't believe you've gotten drunk enough to get married in Vegas."

Dick was about to respond, about to defend himself of the accusations in her voice when Melinda spoke up, clearly intrigued about the new development: "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" They both replied hastily.

"Then who's she?" Melinda demanded Dick, still upset, although she was eying Veronica suspiciously now.

"This is my friend. Ronnie, this is Melinda. Melinda, this is Veronica."

"Friend?" repeated the tall redhead. "I have a question then, how can you stand this guy?"

Veronica stared at Melinda, giving her somewhat of a terse smile without giving any answer. She turned back her attention on Dick: "Explanation, Dick?"

Dick shrugged; it was starting to be a habit lately, more so when he was in the presence of Veronica. "It was a spur of the moment thingy."

"A spur of the moment _thingy_?" She repeated, disbelieving.

"People," Clifford voiced from the inside, "Don't stay outside. Come on in!"

Veronica smiled tightly as Melinda walked by her, entering the small cottage. When Dick was near her, she grabbed his forearm to get his attention. He stopped his advance and glanced down at her; their different of height clearly evident now that they were standing so close to one another. She tilted her chin up so she was gazing straight at him and said in a hushed tone so no one would eavesdropped on their chit chat:

"You won't get away with that _thingy _that easily, Dick. You've got some explaining to do. Call me when you get back to the Grand."

He nodded and joined Melinda and who he assumed was Clifford McCormack in the living room. In the dinning room, he could see Ronnie's father and two men he didn't know, sitting around the table, playing a card game. Veronica left his side and went to sit with them. He reported his attention on his soon-to-be ex-wife and the lawyer.

"So," McCormack began, filling in paperwork while speaking, "what is the reason of the annulment?"

Dick coughed and something resembling '_freaky toes'_ came out of it.

"I don't have freaky toes!" Melinda shrieked, distressed and upset. Somewhere in the other room, he thought he heard muffled laughs.

The lawyer cleared his throat and spoke once again: "Let's just write you were both drunk, alright?"

- -

Two hours later, Dick found himself dialling the now familiar number of one Veronica Mars. Melinda, -now his ex-wife, thanks to God- had just left with her little sister and Logan was whistling to himself, engross in the preparing of a cup of coffee. Yes; the guy was actually whistling. He seemed to be in a slightly better state than he was before Dick's road trip to Vegas. The sad and pitiful excuse for a broken heart Logan Echolls was gone and back was his old best buddy. Well, that wasn't entirely true; Logan still had the ever present grown beard and wrinkled clothes but even Dick could see that his pal was feeling slightly better.

He'd left Logan to his coffee making and had gone to his bedroom; taking extra seconds to shut the door so Logan wouldn't overhear his conversation with Veronica. It wasn't that he had something to hide from him; it wasn't even like he and Ronnie were actually dating, but Dick felt that Logan wouldn't welcome his new friendship with Veronica with opened arms right about now.

Ronnie picked up his call on the first ring. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his uneasiness away. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

"Dick," she answered bluntly. From her tone of voice, Dick knew she must have been circling her cellular like a hungry lioness waiting for her meal. It would have made him laugh, that was if he hadn't been the happy meal of that imagery.

He opted for the casual approach; he was persuaded that it was what everyone would do in a similar situation: 'Hey, Ronnie! What's up?"

And there she went, jumping to the point, the main purpose of this discussion.

"Dick, you can't just get drunk and then get married to a stranger whenever you want; you need to grow up!"

"You need to chill, jeez. You're not my mother, Ronnie…" He started. Then, he decided to play a little with her, just for the fun of it. "But I swear you'll be the first on my list if I want some spanking."

"Shut up and drag your ass over here."

"I just knew you'd be turned on by some BDSM proposition."

Her only response was the telltale sound of a deadline. He smirked to himself; happy that yet again, he'd succeeded at annoying his petite blonde friend. Then he frowned; he needed to find an excuse so Logan wouldn't suspect his whereabouts. After giving it some thoughts, he decided that telling the truth would be the better solution; well, telling a part of the truth, anyway.

So he left the confine of his bedroom and headed for the door.

"I'm going to celebrate my new-found freedom with a hot chick. I may come back late."

He didn't stay long enough to hear Logan's reply. He was outta the suite in no time.

**To be continued...**

**AN:** I'm sorry guys if it took so long. Also, I promise some M rated scene in a chapter but it will have to wait 'til chapter nine. I still have some little things to write so the story flows correctly.


	8. Testing the water

**Surfing Lessons**

Refer to first chapter for disclaimer and such.

(Some language, just for safety)

A.N: Youhou! I'm so very happy about this chapter. Really, it makes me want to smile.

I'd also like to thank you all amazing reviewers!!!

Have fun reading!

**- - **

**Chapter eight: Testing the water**

"Can you tell me again how you've gotten me to agree to this road trip with you?"

Veronica's gaze left the landscape of the passenger window and glanced over to the driver side. Dick was driving; or more like he was trying to drive _and_ looked sideways at her at the same time. She sighed, exasperated. He'd asked that same question three times since they'd left Neptune borders. She was certain by now that he was repeating the words to aggravate her.

"Because," she started, with more patience in her voice than she felt in reality (someone was bound to give her credit points for that fortitude in the near future), "It's mid-term break and I didn't want to go at Parker's birthday party."

She'd put on a though façade in the last few months but inside, she still felt ill at ease while standing in the same room as Logan. As a matter of fact, she felt awkward being in a room with Parker too, nowadays. She really, really, really (had she mentioned really, already?) didn't want to go there. She could just picture herself, heartbroken, as a happy Parker kissed her thoughtful boyfriend over a giant sized birthday cake. She shivered in repulsion at the thought.

"Are you cold? I can turn off the AC if you want."

Once again, she met Dick's gaze and couldn't help but smile sheepishly at him. She was glad to have him by her sides. He was a good friend.

Sure, she already had good friends, great friends even. She had Wallace, Mac, Weevil and even Piz, in a way. But it hadn't been the same since her break-up with Logan. Wallace was annoying as ever; dealing with her as if she was some precious porcelain doll and she didn't like that one bit. Mac was always trying to make her talk about her feelings and Veronica wanted to bury them. Weevil had been glad she'd ended things with Logan and apart from a comment when she'd broken the new to him, he'd keep quiet about on the topic somehow knowing it was a sore subject for her. But alas, they'd never that close; their friendship usually revolved around favours and paybacks. And Piz, she didn't even want to get there. Since Wallace had opened her eyes on his roommate's true feelings regarding her, Veronica had felt a little uncomfortable around Piz.

But she was completely at ease with Dick. Dick was easy-going. Dick was a reminder that not everything had to be complicated in life.

Veronica shook her head. "No, I'm good," she added.

Dick shrugged casually, his eyes back on the road. "You know, there would have been two hot chicks from myspace all over me if we'd gone to that party…"

"Will you ever stop whining?"

"I'm not whining; _women_ whine. I'm stating my objections."

"Come on, Dick. There will be waves and hot chicks where we're going too…"

He threw a glance toward her and she made a big deal of smiling a beaming smile at him. A few seconds later, she had him grinning back. "Ok," he conceded, "but there must be beer too."

"You've got a deal."

- -

They had taken the ferry. They'd gotten tickets and had parked Dick's flashy yellow car in the car deck. After an hour and a half of boat ride, they'd found themselves on one of the channel islands of California. Everything looked amazing when they arrived and although the island seemed to be in serious lack of beaches, women and beers, Dick hadn't complained any further. That is, until they decided they both wanted to see the last lighthouse built by the US of A and to do some exploration on the other side of the island one hour before nightfall.

Dick spoke up: "I think we're lost."

Veronica's glare shot up from the map she'd been trying to figure out for the past minutes and met Dick's shadowy form in the driver seat. "How can we be lost on an island so small?" She answered, annoyed.

He shrugged. She grunted. After some silent moment, in which the two of them were mentally cursing their predicament and decrypting the map, Dick sighed out loud. "Maybe we should sleep here and try to find where we are in daylight?"

Veronica signed as well, knowing his solution was the best. "Well, we don't have much choice," she said, resigned as she put the map away. She bent her legs under her, trying to get as much comfort Dick's small sporty car could offer.

The only noises filling the quiet stillness of the car were those of their breathing, those of grasshoppers and those of the waves hitting the cliffs a few feet from their site. The headlights were illuminating the side of the dirty road they were parked by, dimming the light of the moon and the stars above their heads.

As she was facing him, Veronica's gaze observed Dick, silently studying him. His eyes were closed and she could have guessed he was already fast asleep if he hadn't been frowning in though, and if his lips weren't tilted slightly downside. "Talk to me about those spur of the moment thingies that you have…" she asked, in reference to his pitiful excuse when he'd gotten married in Vegas a few weeks ago.

His eyes opened, rolled his head toward hers. He half smiled; she put her head over her hands, trying to get more cosy for the explanation.

"Well, it's like an '_I dare you'_ hardcore game but I'm the only one that plays it. The rule is simple; I have to do something completely spontaneous once in a day."

"Like a _'let's get drunk and let's get married to Vegas'_ spur-of-the-moment thingy?" she asked, trying to understand Dick's motivations.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Like that."

"That's not spontaneous, that's cliché."

"Ok, well more of like '_Let's do a cartwheel in the middle of the street'_ thingy."

She grinned. "That's not spontaneous, that's suicidal."

Dick smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, but it makes me feel alive."

In the past, she'd always thought there was nothing more to the silliness and the player façade Dick always showed. But for some months now, she'd come to see that there was more to it that just plainness. Dick wasn't just a simple, uncomplicated guy because he was unconcerned and irresponsible. No, Dick wasn't complex because he'd chosen not to be.

After a few silent moments, she looked up at him with a wicked grin. "Well, let's do it."

He eyed her doubtfully, clearly trying to see if she was serious. "Do the cartwheel in the middle of the street?"

"Where would be the danger in doing that in the middle of a desert road? No, let's do something in the spur-of-the-moment." She said excitedly.

"It's your moment. What do you have in mind?"

She faced him, thoughtful for a second. Then, her smirk returned in full force and she bit her lips with mischief.

"You'll follow my lead?"

He nodded.

She got off the car and ran to the side of the cliff. He soon joined her, eying the bottom of the sea cliff somewhat fearfully. It wasn't that high –about only a dozen of feet deep, in fact- but even tough it was dark, he could see rock underneath the surface of water. "Please, tell me you won't dive."

Veronica laughed and fell to her knees, her back to the ocean. She started to make her way downhill against the stony surface of the cliff wall. Dick's eyebrows shot up, impressed. Then he smiled and mimicked her movements. They made their way to the bottom, until they both could feel the steam of the water hitting their ankles. She noted that the waves weren't as forceful as they'd seemed to be on the other side of the island.

Veronica turned her back to him and pulled off her shirt over her head. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that it took him a second to process her actions; then he turned from her as well and started getting butt naked too. She grinned like a mad woman. That spur-of-the-moment philosophy was growing on her.

Finally undressed, she jumped in the water, were no pointy rocks seemed to hide. She gulped in as much air as she could before being completely flooded in the water.

"Ah! Cold, cold!" she cried when she surfaced. She looked up at Dick; he was still on solid ground, dressed in boxers, grinning smugly down at her.

"If it's cold I won't get in."

She splashed him. He shrieked. She laughed.

"Come in, big baby."

Dick crossed his arms in from of him and pouted. "It's not fair. You didn't know it was cold."

"Dick is a big baby," she singsong.

"Alright, turn around, woman; I wouldn't want you to droll all over my fine body."

Veronica chuckled but turned around anyway.

"Don't peek," she heard and laughed all the more. Seconds after, she was splashed by Dick's body hitting the water full force. She couldn't help but grin.

They were in deep enough water so all the right parts were covered, so they faced each other, smiles firmly in place.

"You learn fast, Ronnie. Streaking in nature for your first moment grants you an honourable mention."

"A mention only? I was thinking more of a prize. A pony, maybe?"

He splashed her, laughing and she decided to fight as well and started chasing him in the water. A few minutes went by and suddenly, Dick stopped. He let her caught up with him. When she was near enough so he could reach her easily, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. They were panting for much needed air and he could see that she was getting tired.

He pointed some moving light in the air. "I found the lighthouse," he exclaimed. The building wasn't far away from the car; the light must have been blocked by some trees. They stayed silent, glancing at one another, smiling happily.

"You're right," she began, breathily; "It was fun. It felt great, even."

He smiled down at her and caught her lips with his. She gasped and slid her hand tightly against his shoulders and neck; as if she was afraid of falling. He cupped the back of neck, wet, heavy hair untangling with his fingers. Seconds ticked by frantically in Veronica's mind, but it was impossible to distinguish real time from the cloudy mix of instant and eternity that had engulfed her. When they broke apart, she signed and rest her forehead against his.

"Was that your spur-of-the-moment?"

"No," Dick answered truthfully. "I had this all thought up already."

He smiled evilly at her. "But if you really want to know what my moment is…" he dragged, his voice teasing. She cocked an eyebrow in anticipation and was surprised when he dig her head under the water. She pulled out, spiting salt water, only to hear his laughter and the splash of water as he swam away.

"You don't know what danger you've put your butt into, Casablancas!"

He had almost reached the rock where they'd left their clothes when it started to rain. They stopped all movement and gazed upward, looking at the clouds that had miraculously appeared in the sky.

"We have to go back to the car," Dick stated. He let himself out of the water and put back on his boxers. When she was near the edge of their rock platform, he took a hold of her hand and helped her to get on solid ground.

She was surprised when he didn't leer at her. Instead, he turned around and continued getting dress. She glanced at his boxer-clad butt and smirked before putting on her underwear.

**To be continued...**

**AN: **Alright people. Loving the idea of Dick and Veronica together? I've decided to write some standalones stories about them. I would love to have some of your ideas if you don't feel like writing them yourselves. Cheers and take care people!

Ah, I was forgetting; stay tune to this story. Like a great singer of our times had said recently, 'it keeps getting better'. *wink*


	9. Shelter from the storm

**Surfing Lessons**

Rating: One bad word.

A.N**: **Thanks to LoveForever14, Bee, adambrodylover and JClayton for taking time to write me their appreciation of my work.

I've got to say, I found it a little sad that this story is on the alert list of 39 people and only a handful of them come forward and encourage the author. I'm not trying to moralize anyone to write me reviews (I'm enough of a motivate author to publish and be happy by some useful comments) but guys, just think about all the writers such a blatant silence can discourage.

Next topic (I'm unstoppable today!) I'm kinda disappointed with myself over a review I received mentioning that Veronica was acting kinda Dickish. That means that I'm not doing my job properly; I'm not keeping characters true to themselves. I'll try to make Veronica acted more like her real self in this chapter.

Now, now, on with the new chapter already!

**- - **

**Chapter nine: Shelter from the storm**

'Twas in another lifetime, one of toil and blood  
When blackness was a virtue and the road was full of mud  
I came in from the wilderness, a creature void of form.  
"Come in," she said,  
"I'll give you shelter from the storm."

_- Bob Dylan, Shelter from the storm._

- -

Getting down the cliff had been fairly easy comparing to climbing it under pouring rain. Dick's heart had skip a few beats every now and then –mostly when Veronica's foot had slip from a crevice- but all in all, they made it in one piece on solid ground.

The rain came down in sheets, soaking them both to the core, and when they hit the muddy land they ran to the car and entered in it hastily. It was only when they were both safe from the storm in the confine of the BMW that they let out tired sighs of relief.

Dick wiped the water out of his eyes and looked the weather wreaking its hell through the windshield. "We may have to build an ark if it keeps raining like this."

"I ca-can't argue with you the-there," he heard Veronica agree.

He glanced toward her, pushing dripping hair out of his forehead.

"You're shivering," he stated and she nodded. Streams of water were pouring off her hair and her soaked clothes. He could see her lips turning a light bluish color. He mentally cursed Veronica's idea of a sudden road trip. Had he known before hands, he would have brought some clothes and snacks; something to keep their stomachs full and corporal temperatures intact.

His own shaking fingers fiddled with the ignition key; he wanted to start the engine so the radiator would provide some heat. He turned the key.

The motor refused to start.

Veronica voiced up what he was wondering silently. "What's going on?"

He tried the key again; same result. "It's not starting."

"Why?"

That was a good question. If only he had an answer for it. He searched for an appropriate response; the gas tank was a quarter to full, the oil gauge wasn't flashing... All in all, everything seemed to be alright. So why couldn't he start the engine?

"Have you turned off the headlights when we left?"

The headlights; that most be it.

"No."

"Then the battery's dead," Veronica voiced up.

Dick glanced at her, hesitant. He'd never be that good in mechanics but even he knew that dead battery equal dead car. He grunted, closed his eyes and laid his head on the steering wheel.

"Hey it's not that bad. Someone's bound to come here. I wish," she had for dramatics.

He smiled slightly at her attempt of humor. Then he let his eyes slide over her dripping hair. They couldn't stay here, in the cold. He gazed in the direction of the lighthouse and pondered how far it may be from the car. Sure, it was now raining cats and dogs and there was a chance that the place was locked but it was worth a try.

"Let's go to the lighthouse."

Veronica looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What?"

"We don't have much of a choice. We stay here and freeze to death or we try the lighthouse."

After some seconds, Veronica nodded; it was all the approbation he needed. Dick headed out in the storm, and ran around the car, opening the door for Ronnie. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" She let out a gasp as Dick grabbed her arm, dragging her in the general direction of the lighthouse, his hand tightly grasping Veronica's.

As fast as they ran, it wasn't quick enough to save them from being soaked wet from the hard downpour of the rain. Dick blindly tried to see his way, but it was almost impossible to do. Not only had he not even a slightly idea where they were apart from _somewhere_ on an island, but he was sure by now that there was no way they would met someone to help them in this weather if the lighthouse happened to be locked down.

His heart skipped a beat of joy when he pushed some bushes away; he could decipher the rotating light of the lighthouse.

"Thanks God," he heard Veronica muttered behind him. And he let her passed in front of him, putting a helping hand on her back as they proceeded to mount the muddy hill leading them to their soon-to-be shelter.

When they arrived by the door, Veronica knocked a tad too loudly. They waited impatiently, their hands protecting their faces from the hard raindrops.

"It's locked," Veronica stated as she tried the doorknob.

"Great. Just great," Dick grumbled, pushing backwards the wet stands of hair marring his forehead, he'd been doing that a lot in the last few moments. "I'll try to force it open. Move out of the way, Ronnie."

She did as requested and watched, astonished, as Dick ran into the solid door, pushing with all his might his shoulder into the hardwood. He grunted in pain at the contact. The door stood still, mocking him. He let his throbbing body slid down the locked entrance, resigned.

"Ok, Superman. Let the woman with the detective skills work on that lock." Veronica said as she grabbed some metal tolls from her bag.

They were locked outside, drenched from head to toes; he felt like they were abandoned, soggy puppies. The thought rapidly flew away when Veronica's head popped up. She met his expectant look with a smug smile and she let the door open.

They both stood up and he grinned at her. "Ladies first."

Veronica sauntered in the building, not being told twice; he followed suite and closed the door behind them. They were plunged in complete darkness.

Dick blinked at the shadows, trying to adjust his vision. He could decipher Veronica's petite form, panting next to him.

"Anybody's here?"

"Idiot," Veronica said as she hit him in the stomach, and he bent forward –more by reflex than by actual pain.

"I was just making sure we were alone," he defended.

He didn't actually saw her roll her eyes by he could imagine it perfectly. She passed by him and started to make her way up the spiraling stairs, her shoes squeaking on the wood floor.

"Nobody's stupid enough to stay here in a night like this," she mumbled.

He cautiously followed her toward the second floor. Little by little, they began to see more as the brightness of the lighthouse's light appeared to their sighting. Finally, they stood in the middle of a round room, with windows all around them. Outside, the sky was still tearing loose.

"Not that bad," he stated, glancing around them. His eyes fell upon an oil lamp and he walked to it. "Is there a lighter or any matches over there?" He asked Veronica.

He started to search in the dim light for something to light up the lamp; after a few seconds of rummaging through her bag (that bag was a life saver), Veronica handed him a lighter.

Soon after, the warm glow of the oil lamp came to life.

Dick glanced happily toward Veronica but his breath caught in his lungs as his eyes found her. She was soaking wet, and puddles of water were pooling on the floor at her feet. Her clothes were drenched and stuck to her skin and she was squeezing some water from her long, slightly darker than normal, blonde hair. She was a quite the sight.

Dick didn't know if he should turn his eyes away or not; he wasn't even sure he had the strength to do so. He was desperately trying not to draw his eyes onto her pert nipples that showed through the thin fabric of her top but to no avail.

Once she noticed his staring, Veronica arched her brows at his dazed look. She quickly covered her breasts with her folded arms and glared at him.

"Pervert," she spoke loudly, and she gave him the view of her back.

He swallowed, rubbing a hand across his neck and whispered, "Yeah..."

Dick finally turned from her as well, not wanting to be temped any further. He berated himself that it was the logical thing to do.

He started opening cupboards to distract his volatile mind.

"We need to get out of these clothes or we'll catch pneumonia," Veronica stated from her side of the room.

She was right. But the simple thought of being in a seclude room with a naked Veronica was almost too much to bear. As if by miracle, his eyes met up with some warm looking blankets on the shelf of a cabinet.

"I've found fire blankets," he said, and his mind cheered at the discovery. He grabbed one and tossed it toward Veronica's general location.

"Thanks," she mumbled and he heard her striped of a layer of clothe as the wet and heavy material hit the floor.

He closed his eyes as he tried to shake off the images from his head. Then, he decided to busy himself with his own drenched clothes.

"Damn jeans," he head Veronica pestered behind him, and he agreed mutely with the curse; he was also facing some difficulty to free the sticky material from his skin.

A few minutes later, he was throwing the last remains of his clothes over the floor. Dick then engulfed his tall frame in the second fire blanket; the material was itching his bare skin but the warm was very much welcome. "All done," he voiced up. He waited until Veronica gave him the heads up to turn around.

"Me too," Veronica mumbled and she shook her head and shoved a lock of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at him, all the right parts well covered.

They grinned at each other, amused, taking in their respective appearance; Veronica looked like a dwarf in clothes too big for her, and he was more of a giant with not enough material to dress properly.

"How's your shoulder?"

He stretched his joints, testing them; he winced. He would have to remember not to try to break down a door by himself in the future. "It will be sore in the morning, I guess."

Veronica padded in her bare feet to his side of the room and touched his shoulder, lightly massaging the tender muscle on the tip of her toes. He half smiled at the effort shown on her face.

"I can kneel down if you prefer," he cocked an eyebrow at her, grinning smugly.

She let go of him, somewhat annoyed, and she pinched his skin; he recoiled. "No more massage for you." He pouted but she didn't let his puppy dog face get to her; she ignored him and bent over to look in the cabinets. He felt slightly saddened by the lost of contact.

"Have you seen any food?"

"I saw some crackers," he offered.

"We should keep them for tomorrow. We will need the energy to walk back to town."

He nodded, letting her taking charge of such details. She stood back up and turned toward him and he found himself inches away from her body. He saw her gulped at their closeness and took a step behind, until her back was pressed to her counter. Normally, he would have been his cue to crack some joke but, somehow, he found that it wasn't the time, nor was it the situation to say some lustful comment to Veronica Mars. She was his friend –a good friend- and Logan's ex, and he couldn't lose either of their friendship to some wild hormones that had him worked up all of a sudden.

Veronica was fixing a point behind him, and spoke up once again.

"We should probably sleep."

Again, Dick nodded. He took a few steps back and dropped to the floor, cushioning his head with a forearm, his eyes facing the ceiling. Veronica laid beside him on her side, her back to him. They stood in complete silence, apart for the storm outside battling against the windows.

When he was almost certain that Veronica was fast asleep, she spoke. "Why did you kiss me?"

Dick sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. It had been a moment of weakness. He had wanted to kiss her and he'd done so. But he couldn't tell her that, Veronica would freak out and wouldn't talk to him ever again if he spoke the truth.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

She rolled over, facing him. He glanced down at her piercing blue eyes, those same eyes that could see through almost anybody, "You don't know?"

"I wanted to," Dick finally let out.

She smiled a little and pillowed her head against his shoulder; her small hand went to rest over his chest. Unconsciously, he tightened his arm around her back, securing his hand against her hipbone. He felt her body slowly calm down in his embrace.

"Ok," she said softly, and he wondered, what was ok? The kissing part? The wanting part? His explanation?

"Good night Dick," her voice dragged and her head lumped on his shoulder and he realized how much he's sleepy too. The conversation could wait.

"Night Ronnie."

- -

**To be continued...**

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Laying lazy

**Surfing Lessons**

Rating: Bad words, sexual situation rating is changing to T for the moment.

A.N**: Wow! **I didn't know my comment would wake up so many people!

I think I say my little individual thanks to each one of you, well, the one logged in ;) As for those to whom I couldn't, I say thank you immensely too! I'm glad you like my work and found the time to encourage me ^^

Thanks everyone for your amazing support! I mean it!

Now, on with the new chapter!

**- - **

**Chapter ten****: Laying lazy **

"Well, can't you see that it's just raining? There ain't no need to go outside. But Baby, you hardly even notice when I try to show you; this song is meant to keep you from doing what you're supposed to."

_-Jack Johnson, Banana Pancakes_

Veronica could hear the light taping of rain drops against glass.

She woke up on the floor, confused as to where she was and why she wasn't in a bed. She, however, was acutely aware of Dick's arm wrapped around her waist; his warm and hard body was stretching the length of hers. For a split second, she panicked. Her heartbeat picked up and she opened her eyes widely; the sun was shining in the unknown room she was in and she had to close them so she wouldn't become completely blind by the light.

It was quite funny how she couldn't remember the place they were in, but almost immediately picked on the fact that it was Dick's warm -Dick's scent- surrounding her.

Calming herself, she sneaked a cautious look at her surroundings, scoping the room. Blue eyes met dusty (and in serious need for a polishing) hardwood floor. Clothes were scattered onto it –her clothes. Dick's clothes too.

'_God, please, no. Tell me I didn't sleep with Dick. Tell me it wasn't so awful that even my subconscious doesn't want to remember it in the morning.' _

She was pondering over that very wistful prayer when her drowsy mind finally cleared out. Suddenly, she remembered the night before and realized where they where; the lighthouse. She also noticed that although she was naked, and although she was pretty certain that Dick was too, they weren't sharing the same blanket and that none of their normally concealed body parts were actually touching.

"Thank you, God," she muttered in a hushed voice as to not rouse up her sleeping companion.

She turned her head to look at Dick and found him much closer than she would have imagined. She could feel his even breaths on her cheek, and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was when he was asleep. His usual smug grin was gone, replaced by a look of total peace.

Without even realizing it, Veronica lifted his arm a little and rolled toward him, careful not to wake him. She reached up to brush his bangs off his forehead, where they had drooped into his eyes.

Dick woke up as soon as he felt her hand touch his face. Without thinking, he kissed her wrist. She stopped all movement, her startled eyes drawn on his opening ones. His gaze widened as he realized just who's wrist he'd been kissing.

Their eyes connected and Veronica felt a wave of yearning invaded her every nerves. He grinned knowingly. She knew her cheeks had taken a rosy hue and she averted her glance from his, berating with her hazy mind as to why she was feeling that way, and more importantly, why Dick was the cause of said state.

In the past years, he'd never made her feel anything beyond revulsion, bitterness and exasperation. Sure, there wasn't that much annoyance toward him nowadays. Despite the fact that they had forged a newfound friendship, Dick Casablancas had never been the source of that much internal struggle before that very instant.

Epiphany; Dick wasn't just some annoyance anymore, nor was he just any boy she'd befriended with.

"What is it, Ronnie?"

The instant she gazed back up into his light baby blues, Veronica knew she'd been lying to herself from the beginning, or trying to repress the truth.

Everything was supposed to be simple and uncomplicated in his presence, wasn't it?

She gulped and stared at his upper lip.

Not anymore. God she wanted to kiss that lip. Rectification; _those lips_.

"Kiss me," Veronica whispered. She leaned in and Dick bent his head, closing the gap between them and capturing the offered lips with a feathery touch; an uncertain, yet complying, gesture.

So unDick like, she thought, even though she'd never kissed him before –not like that, anyway.

She responded in kind, impatiently. Seconds later, the careful strokes of his lips became fevered and as needy as hers, urging her in their exploratory. She gasped in his mouth as his wandering hand picked her chin in a tight but arousing grip. Veronica closed her eyes; he trailed kisses from her cheek to her ears, nipping at her smooth skin along the way. He kissed his way across her face, bypassing her lips to the other ear, breathing literally down her neck and raising goose bumps were the air hit her oversensitive skin.

His lips moving over her pulse point and his hands slip over her ribs as he somehow succeeded at making his way between layers of entangled blankets. But, hey, she was making out with Dick Casablancas, the renowned man-whore himself; nothing could come between that man and sex. Veronica's breath hitched in her throat and all thoughts flew from her mind.

Her hands followed his lead with their own volition. She pressed her palm against his hard pectorals, sighing in appreciation as she felt the warm, hard and tight muscles. His groan of pleasure aroused her desire for him even more.

He dropped his lips to one rosy nipple that had peeked out from under the blanket during their ministrations; she moaned throatily as he engulfed it fully in his mouth.

Something snapped in Veronica; some may called it logic, others self-control; whatever it was called didn't matter, what matter was that it went overboard with one lick of Dick's skilful tongue. She clutched one leg around Dick's narrow waist. She needed to feel _him _against her even if it there was itching blanket materials in between.

She writhed under him, clutching his body closer, her legs binding him to her. It was Dick's turn to moan loudly at the friction; his head fell onto her collarbone.

"I want you," he rasped against her throat, grabbing her jaw once more and rubbing his rough thumb over her skin. It was incredibly erotic. It was no wonder now why girls were falling over him even thought he was a total jerk and a complete moron most of the times.

She grabbed a handful of unruly blond hair; that draw a muffled grunt from him.

She smiled cockily; he bit teasingly the underside of one breast as revenge.

She gasped and her eyes opened, meeting the ceiling. _'What was she doing? What were they doing?' _Willing her mind and body to come back to earth, Veronica tried to push him away from her.

"What are we doing?" She wondered out loud in her moment of clarity.

He chuckled.

"You need an instruction manual, now?" And before she knew it, he was nibbling at her skin again. Her hands were at his chest and her next thought was to push him away. This was Dick. He was Logan's best friend.

_Logan._

What has she been thinking, kissing Logan's best friend?

Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she breathing was an issue at the moment. Dick's lips caressed her ribcage and trailed downward; her eyes suddenly threatened to roll back in her head. She had to regain her composure, to take control of this situation.

And she was not going to let Dick seduce her that easily.

'_Liar,' a voice mocked in her head. _

She gritted her teeth. No, she wouldn't let him.

"Stop," she pulled at his shoulders so he wouldn't get lower than he already was. His hand found her hip and she sucked in air as the touch send thousands of little sparks up her spine. She pulled again; "Stop it, Dick."

His head raised and she met his frown of confusion. She saw his lips began to form a question, a question she would gladly avoid right about now. A god up there answered to her silent plea as they were startled as a tierce voice spoke up for the other side of the small room.

"Please, don't stop on my account."

The embracing couple –or friends, or whatever it was that they were- stilled. Their surprised eyes flew in the direction of the intruder.

A man dressed in worn blue jeans and in a plaid blue shirt was leaning against the wall, arms smugly crossed over his chest. Veronica took a sharp intake of breath and scrambled away from the man's glance, digging further under Dick's form. Fortunately for her, Dick's thoughts must have been the same as hers as he moved to hide her body from the undesired sight.

Still glaring at the man, he grabbed the blanket in a tight grip and placed it over her naked breasts. She was immensely grateful of his actions as she ducked her head, her cheeks now of a deep red color. She hugged the blanket firmly around her.

"Who're you?" Dick asked rudely, irritated at the interruption. Veronica put a hand to his shoulder so he wouldn't bold and knocked the man out cold. She felt his muscles tightened under her grasp. She sat up next to Dick and he threw her a hasty glance -his eyes sweeping swiftly over her covered form- she felt him relaxed slightly. They turned back to the man.

Now that all of her brain functions had returned to her, she studied the guy in more details. He was in his mid-forties and his graying brown hair was concealed under a Dodgers baseball cap. He was tall and slim, but not overly so.

"I'm the lighthouse keeper. Now, care to say who you kids are?"

Dick opened up his mouth rapidly, surely to shut the man daring to call them kids. Veronica answered before him. "We had car troubles yesterday and it started raining. We saw the lighthouse and thought it would be warm in here."

The man nodded, his gaze leering over her once again. Although she was safely tucked in the itching material of the fire blanket now, Veronica never felt more naked and exposed in her entire life before.

"I saw your car down the road. It was hard to miss, with its flashy yellow color. Anyway, what's the problem?"

"Dead battery," deadpanned Dick.

Once again, the man nodded. "Alright, I'll help you with it. I'll wait outside so you two lovebirds can dress up."

With that being said, he left, but not without a last flittering look toward Veronica; she cringed.

When they were left alone, Dick stood up, not caring about his naked state. He roughly grabbed his boxers and jeans, and started dressing up without sparing her a glance.

"It's because of him, isn't it?"

_Yes._

"Who?" She said instead, playing dumb.

"Logan!" He exclaimed finally turning his glare to her, pining her on her spot on the floor. He sighed angrily, coursing a hand through his hair. "You think it's easy for me? Logan is like a brother to me. I don't really like doing," he stopped his ranting an instant, his left hand battling the hair in her direction, "this," he continued for lack of better word, "behind his back. But I want to so much."

He finished, panting furiously.

She felt at a lost for words. She averted her glance from him, finding it hard to hold his narrowed eyes. She fixed a point on the floor and bit her cheeks. After an eternity in which he'd gotten tired of waiting for a reply and had resumed putting his clothes on, she mumbled.

"What?" He asked, not having heard her low spoken words.

"I said I want _this_ too." She met his gaze. "But – but…"

Dick stood immobile before her, waiting. She did not finish her sentence; she didn't know _how _to end it. But, but what? But I still love Logan? But you and I aren't meant to be? But you're Dick and I'm Veronica? But _what_?

"You're so damn complicated, Veronica," he spat, annoyed and angry, but also with a hint of desperateness in the voice. "Can't you just be honest and say what's on your mind, already?"

"I can't," she said, not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't know what was actually on her mind. She needed time to think. She didn't want Logan to be mad at her and she certainly didn't want to break Dick and Logan up. She was put in a difficult position; being friend with Dick never felt that complicated before.

"Fuck that, Ronnie! I'm Dick fucking Casablancas, renewed jerk with the I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. What I'm saying is; when I don't give a shit well I don't. I don't hang around people I don't give a shit about. I don't kiss them either!"

Harsh words, blunt truth; It was his way of saying he cared about her. Not exactly the sweetest words she'd heard, quite the opposite actually, but their real signification wasn't lost on her.

He put one kneel on the floor, next to her hand, staring intently at her with the most serious face she'd ever seen on him. "Now, I know you're not the kind of girl that goes kissing anybody and sleeping around, so will you just tell me what the fuck is on your mind, Veronica?"

"I don't know, ok?!" She spat, annoyed that he had a valid point. "I need time to think."

He stood back up and took a few steps backwards.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to see better in all that mess they'd gotten into. She startled when she heard hard and angry footsteps make their way downstairs. Dick and drama didn't fit well together, that she knew. She sighed. Goddamn Logan; even out of her life he had the ability to ruin it.

Perplexed as to what to do next, Veronica swept her glance around the bright lit room. She fought the tears menacing to fall.

Dressing up was a good plan, she decided.

So she stood up, and tried to find all of her scattered clothes, not very succeeding. Damn Dick, he must have stolen her underwear sometime when she wasn't looking.

Pervert, she thought, with less irritation that such a crime would normally arose in her.

She put on her jeans skirt with a little difficulty as the material was still humid from last night rain. When she finally dressed completely, she finger combed her hair; everything to stall time from going near Dick too soon.

Eventually, she concluded that she didn't have anything more to do except wandering in the round room. So she headed downstairs, determined in facing Dick with as much control over her emotions as she could manage.

Veronica walked out of the lighthouse and noticed that the rain had finally stopped. She took in the landscape before her; the vastness of the ocean, the restlessness of its dark water and the cloudy sky above it. The wind was blowing in her hair and her tongue tasted the salty flavor of the air. She breathed in.

She turned and studied Dick from a distance; he was speaking with the lighthouse keeper, exchanging nods and a hand shake. The older man left in his truck.

Was he still angry?

She walked her way over to the tall surfer. When he caught look of her, he turned his back on her and entered the car.

Yeah, definitely angry.

**To be continued...**

**A.N: **I still hope you like it so far. And also, I _PROMISE_;next chapter is the one some of you have been waiting for!


	11. That pervert lighthouse keeper

**Surfing Lessons**

Rating is changing now for **M.** Please, **skip **this chapter **if you're not of age**.

**A.N:**Like always, thank you guys for your comments!

Oh; I'd really like to know how you found that scene. I'm kinda new to the whole writing sex scenes… I'm also a newbie at romance so be kind ^^'

I think this story is slowly coming to an end unless a giant idea strikes me next week… Until then, read and enjoy!

**- - **

**Chapter eleven****: That pervert lighthouse keeper**

She'd been looking at miles and miles of sea for ten minutes straight, stalling time once again. Alas, one could hardly fake being that engrossed with such scenery for that long.

Veronica sighed and squared her shoulders; it was time to affront Dick about their quarrel. Sure, she needed time to think, but she didn't want him mad at her about it.

She turned once again in the direction of the car and began walking the one hundred fifty feet or so leading her to what she could assume would be a difficult discussion.

When only a few feets were separating her from the vehicle, she gazed at Dick's stiffed form in the car cabin.

She rounded the car and entered it; sitting next to a stony Dick.

"The dude will come back with booster cables," he said tensely.

She studied him as he gripped the steering wheel while running a hand through his messy hair at the same time. For the first time, she noticed a muscle twitching in his cheek as he bent toward his ipod, surely to turn it on. Without much thinking, she stopped his movement by a hand on his arm. He looked up at her; a question in the eyes and the music forgotten. She didn't wait for him to speak as she quickly voiced her internal debate.

"What would have happen if the lighthouse keeper hadn't showed up there, Dick?"

She managed to hide her surprise as his gaze lingered a second too long upon her lips. Then he scoffed, shrugged, and sat back up in the driver seat. This wasn't the Dick she was used to know. The old Dick would have kissed her right here and now with a wide and happy sneer or would have said he had every intention to do just that. But this Dick was new territory.

"Nothing; you were about to stop us."

She completely turned toward him and examined his reaction attentively, sighing internally at his coldness.

"Dick?"

Again, she saw that muscle twitch in his cheek. He was purposely avoiding looking her way.

"… I guess you're still angry at me."

"Give the woman a prize," Dick replied, his voice tainted with sarcasm. Yes; new territory indeed.

He fell back into a cold silence, his eyes staring straight ahead. As the uncomfortable stillness continued, Veronica began to study Dick's face. She idly traced the contour of his cheekbones with her gaze and followed the slope of his jaw before settling on his lips. They were pursed slightly.

Veronica, as confused as she was with the new development in their relationship, was hit by a sudden urge to kiss him again. To hell with Logan; they'll have to deal with his impending wrath later. Now, they were Dick and Veronica, alone in a car.

She tightened the grip she still had on his forearm and decided to act; it was now or never.

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

As she expected, his entire body went rigid in response to her. Veronica kept her lips pressed against his, partly because she wanted to see how long he'd allow the kiss to go on, and partly to see if he would return it.

Slowly, she slid toward the blond surfer and managed to straddle him. His eyes immediately found hers and again, she saw a bunch of questions shine in them. His eyes weren't the only ones to connect with her as his hands went automatically to her lower back, steadying her so she wouldn't waver in her new position. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him anew by letting her lips hovered nimbly over his.

She lightly brushed her lips against his, smirking slightly into the barely there caress and gazing unwaveringly into his eyes, teasing him. She continued her sweet ministrations to his clenched jaw and couldn't help but nibble that ticking muscle.

"Don't tease me."

Who would have thought Dick Casablancas could be this close off with a girl on his lap? Her confidence was rapidly evaporating while facing this stony version of Dick. She stopped, unsure of herself now. Veronica was about to pull away, sure by now that he didn't want anything to do with her. He was still angry; she get it.

"I do want you," she whispered in a last attempt, and she couldn't recognize her voice for an instant. It sounded low and hoarse; so unlike her.

Before withdrawing completely, she glanced up a last time into his eyes; they were searching hers, and she could practically see his resolve disappear when their gazes finally met. Slowly, she saw a little smile appearing on his lips, and he started a stroking motion with his thumbs on her lower back. Dick relaxed slightly, and his arms tightened around her.

Veronica felt goose bumps riding all their way up of her spine. Then one of his hands was cupping the back of her head, tangling in her hair, bringing her lips to his. It was a sweet sensation, at first. She felt her entire interior melt when his tongue met hers; and suddenly, she was glad to be straddling him, because she didn't have to wonder about her wobbling knees.

She couldn't help but mimicked his movements; she raised her hands all the way to his own blond hair. She pulled on it slightly and was rewarded by Dick putting more fervor into their kiss, crushing their lips together, almost as to punish her; and somehow, she knew he was. She bit his lower lip in response and he groaned into her mouth, and then pulled her closer to him –as if it was possible. She was flushed against Dick and she could feel his growing desire for her.

She felt a deep sentiment of satisfaction when he gasped as her mouth started to suck on his earlobe, biting and kissing it. It wasn't long before one of his hands was in her hair and he'd taken a sharp ragged deep breath, and his lips were on hers.

Veronica pulled away from his questing mouth, panting for air. Again, his gaze met hers and he brushed away wild locks having set free from her ponytail. She slowly started grinding against him and she watched as his blue eyes darkened until they reach an almost stormy color.

A few heartbeats later, Dick's hands were fumbling with his shirt and his t-shirt; getting out of them in no time and throwing them somewhere in the back of car. She glanced quickly at his naked, well-toned chest and resisted a moan. He really was handsome, and what a fine body he had.

He went to help her with her own clothes while she was attacking his jaw, his neck, his collarbone frantically. He tucked at the hem of her shirt and pulled it all the way up in one swift motion; she quickly abandoned his skin and took her hands off him to be freed from the offending piece of clothing.

She blindly searched back for his mouth and his shoulders but was met with resistance as callused hands gently grabbed her wrists. With frustration she opened back her eyes and was satisfied with the look of astonishment he gave her when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"God, Ronnie," he breathed out, and she almost laughed openly at his gaping act, "where's your bra?"

Veronica cocked her head to the side and gave him a half smirk: "I was hoping you'd tell me."

"All I know is that it's not on you," he answered, still staring openly at her, devouring her skin with his eyes, seemingly mesmerizing every inches of her. He was so easy to read, it was refreshing.

"That pervert lighthouse keeper!" she responded, putting the dots together to the mysterious disappearance of her underwear. She laughed as he gaped at that comment.

Then he frowned: "Enough talk about the old man already. Where were we?" He said smiling deviously while bucking his hips up to make certain that she wasn't thinking about another man but him.

He didn't give her any time to come with a proper reply as he ducked to kiss one expose breast, tracing the pink areole with his tongue, causing the peak to stand to attention. She shuddered and arched her back toward the windshield as his five o'clock shadow brushed against the underside of her breast. She gasped at the friction, wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him tightly to her. She moaned loudly at the sensations he created in her.

She felt his grin widen against her skin and couldn't help but smile as well. One hand was still holding her steady while the second one left the cradling of her head to fist her long pale tresses.

The whole thing could only be describe with one word, she though; sensual. Never would she have guest that Dick was anything resembling that. In her mind, he was passionate in bed; he was all for the act in itself, straight to the point. In her head, he hadn't been the kind of man to caress feverishly and to kiss hot trails against skin. Not that she gave the whole thing that much thought before. God was she wrong about him.

Veronica was well on her way to melt but he stopped his ministrations to her breast. She groaned her disapprobation and looked down at him with every intention to beg furiously for more. He caught her eyes and with a wicked grin that make butterflies flew in every direction in the pit of her stomach, he blew on her other nipple. She sucked air at the hot/cold contrast. Then he was kissing his way back to her collarbone, neck, jaw, lower lip and once again, she lost it and griped his hair tightly, making him moan.

His hand left her hair and his thumb trailed over her ribcage all the way down to her crumbling mini skirt; it had ridden up around her hips. He gently gripped her thigh and slid his hand under the material, founding her bare butt.

"God," he let out again; funny, she'd never thought he was the religious kind of guy, "he stole your panties too, hasn't he?"

She giggled and nodded against his mouth.

"I'll so have to thank the dude."

And again, she laughed out aloud while kissing him.

Dick encircled her waist with one strong arm and lifted her up a few inches so he could fumble properly with his belt. Veronica's hands went idly help him and between the two of them, they had his jeans discarded with some difficulties.

He sat her back down on him and bent toward the glove compartment. He reaching blindly into the small drawer as she licked his ear; Dick grunted as she touched a tender spot. When he finally found a small foil packet, he sat them back to their previous position.

She took the packet, tore it open and took the condom out. Eagerly, she grabbed his manhood and smirked as his face mimicked pleasure. The task done, she stood up a little and he guided her way down on him.

Both of them groaned at the sweet torture when he entered her slowly. Again, he encircled her waist with one arm and held her still for what seemed like an eternity. Unhurriedly, he lifted her up on him. She warped her arms around his broad shoulders using them as leverage and helped him pick up an easy pace.

Without giving it more though, his name left her lips in a long, breathy moan.

She took in a short intake of air when Dick bit his lip, all smirk and teasing and as he pressed his lips against her ear: "You should always say my name that way."

Their groans, moans and pants filled the car and Veronica was glad the ipod wasn't on; their sounds were so extremely sensual.

Soon enough, they were accelerating their tempo. Their chests, pressed together, were going slick with faint layers of perspiration. His arm was guiding her more forcefully up and down on him. His other hand had her jaw in a grip, not strong enough to hurt her, but strong enough to force her lips to his in a bruising kiss.

She stared straight into his lust filled eyes; seconds away from totally loosing it. He wickedly brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking the tip of it; it looked hot, way too hot. Then, the finger plunged between their bodies to rub her clit.

As she felt herself falling into oblivion, she threw her head back in ecstasy. She dug her nails into his flesh as she tightened around him and came with a loud moan. Her world flew off of its axis.

Dick's gaze fell upon her pale throat convulsing as she swallowed and moaned, momentarily lost in her own bliss. He ducked forward and sucked in her slender throat with his eager mouth, while he came himself. A hickey sure would appear on her skin in times to come.

She collapsed on him, sated and exhausted, panting deeply and Dick pulled her back against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. She'd taken him on one hell of a ride and his body was still rocking from it. "Well…" he started as he moved his hand over her bare back and ribcage then up to the side of her breasts. "That was awesome."

Her shoulders started to shake and when he thought she was crying he pulled her slightly back from his chest. He propped himself up to check on her. All thoughts of her crying were washed away when he saw the smile on her face and heard the chuckles that came from her lips. She opened her eyes slightly and giggled, sated and euphoric, as she saw fog on the side window.

Dick nudged her head with his chin and ran his hands over her back and hair. "What was that?" he asked with his voice sounding hoarse and tired, yet curious.

"It's - - humph" she panted. "Just let" she giggled and tried again between her breathless and dazed state, "Just let me catch my breath a second."

Dick chuckled at that and they lay together for a few more minutes in comfortable silence, as both of them tried to regain their bearings. At one point, Veronica angled her head against his shoulder so she could see his face. Dick looked down at her. Veronica finally spoke.

"Titanic," she said.

He repeated, confused: "Titanic?"

Again, Veronica pulled back to look at him. Her blue eyes filled with amusement as she said, "Yes, Titanic. Don't you remember when they have sex in the car and there's fog all over the windows?"

She pressed herself back down on him, her cheek resting against his chest; she could hear his heartbeat slowly setting back down to its normal pace. She felt the rumble of his voice as he spoke up: "You got it all wrong, Ronnie. The Titanic was a ship, not a car."

She laughed and nodded happily, sated.

"Remind me to introduce you to chick flick movies sometime in the future."

"In the future, eh?" Dick grinned widely and he nuzzled his nose in a spot behind her ear. "I'll watch whatever chick movie you want if it leads to some other foggy sessions…"

Veronica resisted the urge to shiver in response as he whispered the words in the cradle of her neck and then he dropped a kiss on the rosy skin. Part of her wanted to stay like this for a little while longer but she never had that much luck as a fist went knocking against aforementioned windows, startling them both back to present.

"I've got the boosting cables."

**To be continued...**

A.N.: In the next chapter: our new lovebirds will return to Neptune and face Logan. Hold your breath for Mr. Echolls' reaction!


	12. Back to Neptune

**Surfing Lessons**

**A.N: **I know; it's been a while. A LONG while. I hope this will make it up, guys.

Read and enjoy!

**- - **

**Chapter twelve****: Back to Neptune**

They were on the ferry on their way back to Neptune. Leaning on the railing and staring at the horizon, they stood in comfortable silence, both lost in their thoughts.

Dick was thinking about their imminent return and what –_who_- they would have to face back home. He wasn't looking forward to a certain conversation with a good friend of his but he owned Logan the truth. He also knew that this thing between Veronica and he, called it newfound friendship, relationship or whatever you want, deserved a healthy start.

Meanwhile, Veronica was deep in thought about the recent development in her life. That morning had been a whole new morning of awakenings and realizations for her. She had discovered her attraction to Dick; maybe it had always been there all along, and had been masked by taunting words and exchanges of wits, but she had seen it for what it really was in the end; lust, desire and something more. However, a few hundred questions were still left unanswered and that made her feel wary.

Was he worth it? Was he worth losing her semi-friendship with Logan? Was he worth the questions and the astonishments from everyone that would ensue?

Where did they go from here?

She didn't even know what they were at the moment. Were they still just friends or friends with benefits? Or maybe, she pondered, they were lovers now. Man was she confused.

Would he hurt her at the end?

She eyes Dick cautiously from the corner of her eyes trying to figure out his train of thoughts. What was he thinking? Was he even thinking at the moment? God; she felt a head ache coming. The man was a mystery. During her whole live he'd been a brainless jerk than two seconds flat after he opened up at her he became this new –needless to mentioned hotter- stranger.

What. Was. He. Thinking?

She huffed at her inability to read this one man.

Dick noticed he sudden frustration. "What?"

She sighed and brought forward another problem of them, deciding for the lesser of the two evils; she didn't knew were they stood, but she did knew she didn't want whatever _this _was to be a dirty little secret. "What are we gonna do?"

"That's exactly what I was trying to decide."

"I'm not continuing this behind everyone's back. We'll have to tell people sooner or later. We will have to tell _him_ eventually."

There, she had said it. The big elephant was standing beside them now; Logan Echolls, the big elephant; ah!

"Somehow, I'm not looking forward to do that," he replied and she noted that he really didn't look too hot at the idea of breaking the news to his best pal; he too had Logan impending rage blooming over his head, she was reminded.

"Me neither," she mimicked his sigh.

"But we have to," he continued.

"Yeah, we have to."

She was so very glad that he saw the situation her way. That made one less question rotating in her head.

"We will," he said firmly, his fist bumming the railings with conviction. He smiled down at her and frowned as soon as she busted his new bubble with one simple word.

"How?"

They stared at the horizon in silence for a few short seconds pondering just _how_ they would spill the beans. Then Dick spoke up again, sounding resigned. "I'm betting you a twenty that I'll end up bruised by the end of the day."

"Aw, don't be pessimist. Maybe he won't react too badly…"

He eyed her as if she was crazy; they both knew her comment was more about hoping than actual belief. They were talking about Logan Echolls here, Neptune's very own drama queen title-holder in male category. "You're kidding, right? He'll kick my ass."

She turned her back to the railing, facing him.

"Nah, he won't. Mr. Taser will cool him down if he overreacts just a little," she voiced with a half serious grin.

"Yeah, right. As if you could hurt _Logan_'s ass," Dick mocked and she punched his arm lightly.

"I would. I could! And you know what? I'll take that bet of yours just to prove my point. But just so we're clear, hickeys don't count as bruises," she said, looking at him defiantly.

Dick grinned slyly. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Tsk, tsk, Ronnie; such X-rated thoughts in that head of yours."

"You don't even know half of what's going on in my mind, Mister," she grinned, suggestively. God; again with that devil smile of his. Veronica gasped involuntarily as he leaned against her ear.

"Are you suggesting we should be in search of another set of windows to fog?"

She held a moan as his breathy voice caressed her skin. She took a step away from him, her gaze annoyed but her words playful:

"Please, tell me I didn't create a new fantasy in that head of yours?"

"Oh, yes, and what a fine fantasy it is…" Dick trailed off dreamily, teasingly; matching her wits. He smirked at her and she respond with glee when he leaned down to catch her lips with his, chasing her mouth. She happily met him halfway.

Warmth, comfort, security and excitement filled her entire being when he looped his arms around her waist. Words she'd never associate with him before. On the back of her mind, she was still marveling at how _he, _Dick Casablancas, renowned party guy, man-whore and all-around jerk, could make _her_ feel that way by a simple kiss.

Had he used some kind of magic spell on her?

She searched her rattled her brain. Was there any warlock in Neptune? She didn't know about any warlock. Did _he_ know a warlock?

The wind was ruffling his tousled hair when she opened her eyes and gazed up at him, in his magnificent blue eyes, so clear and honest and… free. Yes, he certainly knew somebody capable of witchcraft.

They were still in an embrace, his hands holding on her back and waist and her fingers tangled in his blond locks. Their lips were barely apart, tempting each other for a repeat.

She was under his spell. She was certain of it.

And then he spoke and she was enthralled for a second.

He whispered, his voice hoarse, and it tickled her skin again: "Totally worth three hundred points on the PiSigs scale of…"

He was interrupted as she pulled his hair; he cried with false indignation and laughter dancing in his eyes. "Don't finish that sentence," she threatened sternly.

Ok; there were no warlocks and no spells, indeed. Nothing. At. All.

Just plain (charismatic) ol' (gross) Dick.

He chuckled with a false apology then grabbed her hands. "Now, come on, Hot Stuff. Let's find us a car."

She let him guide her toward the parking floor with a laugh of her own; he really was into this new obsession with fog.

And maybe, maybe she was into it too. But, just a little.

They descended a set of stairs before she stopped him and captured his lips in another searing kiss. They didn't make it further down to the parking lot.

But they did make it to the nearest restroom.

**- - **

After their lovemaking session, they had settled in each other embrace and talked some more about the issue awaiting them at Neptune. They both agreed that the sooner they told Logan (and Wallace, and Mac, and -O God- her dad), the better it would be for their peace of mind –and also for their well-beings.

It was with that idea in mind that they got out of Dick's car near the Neptune Grand entrance instead of Dick dropping her off immediately to her place.

Dick glanced over at Veronica and gently squeezed her hand before getting out of the now functional yellow BMW. He popped the trunk opened and gave the keys to the valet when they reunited behind the car.

Veronica was reminded that she was in Dick's territory when she saw him bumped-fist the valet.

"Dude, you missed something at the poker game last night. You should've seen the hot girls that were there…"

Dick coughed uncomfortably and she threw him a dark glare when their eyes met; daring him to answer inappropriately. He smiled at her sheepishly, shrugging a shoulder in the process. Then he did something that amazed her and freaked the hell out of her at the same time; he put an arm over her shoulders.

It was a simple gesture. However, it meant much more. By holding her body to his, he was acknowledging her as his girlfriend, for all eyes to see. Well, pretty much for Jay's at the moment being, but that was beside the point. She was astonished at the sudden swelling of her heart.

"Jay, this is my girl, Veronica. Ronnie, this is Jay."

Jay's face lit up with understanding and he grinned at her, with a rather leering gaze; typical Dick people. "Nice to meet you, Veronica."

She returned his smile, opting for politeness over annoyance: "Me too."

"See you later, dude."

Then Dick grabbed their bags, waved at Jay and they entered the hotel. They were hit by the abrupt changing of light. She blinked a few times before speaking.

"So, I'm your girl, eh?" she asked smugly gazing up at him.

He looked at her, amused: "I know; you're so lucky!"

She rolled her eyes, swatting his hand. He laughed.

They crossed the main hall rapidly; at the check-in desk, Tina saluted them both with a welcoming smile. Veronica waved at her. They headed to the elevator and silently waiting for its doors to open.

The absence of words between them seemed to drain all her hard-built courage for the events to come and an uncertain feeling slowly crept its way in the pit of her stomach. She shifted from one foot to the other, feeling every pair of eyes in the room blazing holes onto her skin. She held her breath. That elevator was taking an awful lot of time to get there.

The elevator finally dinged its arrival.

Dick stepped forward and she had no choice but to follow as he was holding her hand tightly. His gaze fell to hers as he felt the hesitation in her movements.

Again, she was reminded that she wasn't alone this time. She had found a trusty ally in the person of Dick.

She tried to steady her shaking hands for the sake of both their nerves and she gave him a slight, uncertain smile.

The door closed and suddenly, he had her in the confine of his arms, his lips in her hair. Then, he shifted and she could feel his breath against her ear; her traitorous body shook when chills trailed over every limb in her.

"We can wait, if you want to," Dick whispered.

_Yes! Yes, please!_ Her inside voice carried eerily all over her mind.

His fingers commenced a slow and enthralling rubbing motion low on the small of her back and Veronica rapidly felt calmer, more composed.

"No, now is a good time."

He detached his mouth from her neck and smiled proudly at her; she marveled again at this new and improved version of Dick Casablancas. She let his fingers trailed over her cheek and grabbed his wrist in her hand, kissing them.

He smiled a second time.

"We're worth it," Dick stated firmly.

Veronica reached up to kiss him; he met her halfway. They were lost for a few moments in the feeling of each other when the elevator's door opened on their floor.

Again, he send her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead before leading the way to his and Logan's shared penthouse. Before entering, he stopped.

"Maybe I should go first to see if it's a good time to tell him?"

She slowly nodded, unsure, as she was hit again with that creepy uneasy feeling.

"Hey, we'll be fine. I just want to make sure he's not already pissed at something before throwing us at his face."

"Ok, then. You go first."

He unlocked the door with his room key. They kissed chastely and she squeezed his hand before letting it go as his lean form disappeared behind the closing door.

- -

Dick marched casually –or so he tried to appear- into the suite. He let his eyes wandered across the main room and saw no trace of Logan. He sighed nervously and took a few more steps toward Logan's closed bedroom door.

"Dude, you're in there?"

No sound coming from the room. Dick was mentally calming himself when a voice startled him from behind.

"Hello, son."

Dick spun around and froze when he saw his father coming into the suite from the balcony. Immediately, his already tensed nerves double their strain.

"Dad? What, they just let you in my room?"

"Well, I am paying for it, after all."

--

Veronica frowned. She could hear Dick talk through the door. She could clearly make out his voice but she couldn't pinpoint to whom the other voice was too. It certainly wasn't Logan's. She pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear the muffled sound.

"My lawyer -Couple months- Tired of – Dick - Pay my debt - It over with-"

"And what kind of - Negotiate?"

"A year."

Veronica clearly heard Dick's snort. Who was with him? She cleared her train of thoughts as she heard the voice rising and she was able to hear all that was said clearly.

"I'll consider our societal flaws during my yard time in the big house!"

Suddenly, the voice clicked with the face. Richard Casablancas Senior. She narrowed her eyes when their tones of voice were back to normal. She strained to hear but couldn't make out much more.

She bit her lower lip when footsteps padded to the door and started, surprised, when it opened in front of her. Dick's face was a mask of anger. She was ever more surprised when he reached for her forearm and guided her inside. She was somewhat surprised that, even in his state of fury, he didn't yank on her or jerk her forward. No, his grip was gentle even through rage radiated off of him in waves.

He stopped them abruptly a few steps from Mr. Casablancas. She stood next to him, even thought she would gladly be anywhere else than near this standoff.

"Son?"

"Say hello to Veronica, _Dad_." Dick spat the last word with vehemence. She immediately wanted to calm him. Distressed Dick wasn't something she liked to see. She gently started rubbing circles on his palm.

"Hi Veronica. How's your father?"

Dick Sir was looking at her. She smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, hi. My father is doin –"

She was interrupted by a frustrated Dick.

"Fuck this," he spat. "Just so you know; the world doesn't stop because you decided to show up."

Richard Sir scoffed at his son: "Had I known I was interfering with your life, I wouldn't have come to bother you."

"Like you didn't bother coming to Cassidy's funeral? This is where he died, you know? I walk by the spot he splattered on every day."

"You think I'm not sorry about Cassidy?"

"What are you sorry for, Dad? That he's dead?"

"Of course."

"You ever think he's dead because of us, or that he killed those people because of us?!"

Veronica had been watching the exchange silently, but it was becoming messy very fast. She grabbed her lover's arm and tried to calm him down. He briefly glanced down at her, nearly out of control.

"Or that he raped Veronica because of us?!"

The room felt silent. The only noises were of Dick's heavy breathing. Veronica helped him to sit down and she caressed his untidy blond locks. He hung his head low before speaking again. She glanced worriedly at a stunned Mr. Casablancas.

Then Dick's spoke again, his voice low and carrying pain. "We used to have contests to see which one of us could make him cry. I can barely live with myself sometimes, and it's so much easier when you're not around."

"I think you should leave, Mr. Casablancas."

The man could only nod slowly, while gazing at his broken son for a few lasting moments. Soon, he was closing the door of the suite behind him.

When they were alone, Veronica caressed Dick's jaw and forced him gently to look at her. He resisted a little until she pleaded with him.

"Dick, baby, look at me, please."

She took his form into her arm, stroking his hair.

"I'm so, so sorry, Veronica," he said, his voice hoarse and his shoulders shaking with silent hard sobs.

She didn't know what he was apologizing for. Was it for letting her be a part of this fight? Was it for his comment? Or was it because he felt guilty over the whole rape episode? She wasn't certain. However, she was sure that she couldn't stand seeing him this broken and guilty over something that wasn't entirely his fault.

"Shh… It's okay, now." She whispered, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"No, no. It's not. I – I caused him so much pain… He was my baby brother, and I didn't help him..."

"Dick, your brother had the choice of his actions. He could have asked for help. He could have talked. He chose to lock up all of what he was feeling inside and he chose to do these acts. Don't let it be your entire burden."

'I – I was in that room, Ronnie. I encourage him to rape you. I will never forgive myself."

"You're not the one that has done it. And it's in the past now. Let it rest it the past, ok? We're not the same Dick and Veronica that we were then. Okay?"

He nodded slightly against her neck.

"Now, let's lie down and sleep a little bit, alright?"

Again, he nodded. They lay on the couch in each other's arms. She put her head on his chest, listening to his quietening heartbeats and he nuzzled his face in her hair, enveloping his lungs with her smell. Like that, they fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

A.N.: I know I promised some Logan in this chapter last time but I just wasn't able to write that scene yet without first clearing some of Dick and Veronica's past. Somehow, I find that this chapter came a lot less emotional that I intended for and I a little bit disappointed in it. I cross my fingers that next chapter will come easier and sooner. Take care!


End file.
